


Les Protecteurs d'Aëla

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys' Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Aëla était un royaume riche et prospère. Aujourd'hui, c'est un monde froid et désolé dans lequel erre le dernier gardien des éléments, rongé par la culpabilité: il était venu le règne de l'Ombre.





	1. Chapter 1

**[L'organisation narrative se construit en deux temps: la trame principale, et les flashbacks en italique]**

**\---**

La plaine grisâtre et désolée à perte de vue. Le vent glacial sifflant dans les oreilles. Yunho avançait sans relâche dans ce paysage aride, emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape sombre qui le protégeait du froid. On voyait à peine le bout de son nez dépassant de la capuche et un mince filet vaporeux blanc s’échappait de sa bouche. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il errait dans ce monde, trop longtemps, des siècles sûrement. Il arrivait enfin dans un village, tout aussi désolé que le paysage qui l’entourait. Les habitants étaient habillés pauvrement, repliés sur eux-mêmes pour ressentir le froid le moins possible, la tête baissée, ne prenant pas la peine de se saluer entre eux. Ce silence était pesant, comme si on entrait dans une ville fantôme et que ces gens n’étaient que des spectres à peine conscients. La mâchoire de Yunho se resserra : ce n’était pas à cela que devait ressembler Aëla, terre autrefois riche et prospère, petit royaume libre et paisible. Est-ce que les villageois se souvenaient de l’ancien temps où ils ne craignaient pas l’hiver éternel ? Non, cela remontait à trop loin, c’était devenu un mythe. Seul Yunho n’avait pas oublié : il était là, il y avait deux cents ans de cela, parce que Yunho n’était pas un être humain ordinaire. Mais on avait également oublié son existence, lui aussi faisait partie du mythe. Devant un tel spectacle de désolation, devant les souffrances que subissait ce peuple depuis des siècles, il se sentait affreusement mal dans tout son être. Il était concerné, lui, autrefois le protecteur de ce monde, aujourd’hui si impuissant. Il préférait encore marcher sans fin dans les plaines désertiques que d’assister à son échec. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il était si seul, si désemparé ; en fait, il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même, et ne semblait tenir debout que pour chercher éternellement ce qui lui manquait.

           

Il alla s’installer dans la première auberge qu’il vit : il ne mangerait pas beaucoup mais il avait besoin de reprendre des forces, et comme toujours lorsqu’il se reposait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de revivre le passé. Il fut un temps où Yunho était le gardien du feu, maître des éléments avec ses quatre compagnons : l’eau, la terre, l’air et la foudre.

 

**xXx**

 

            _La cité était partiellement détruite et la plupart des habitants avaient fui depuis longtemps. Le combat était fini mais Yunho était arrivé trop tard sur les lieux, suivi par Changmin qui courait après lui. Ce n’était pas un combat qui opposait deux armées ennemies qui avait fait tous ces dégâts : trois personnes seulement étaient impliquées. Yunho cherchait ces personnes avec une inquiétude grandissante dans le regard. Une légère cape rouge nouée autour de sa taille et de ses épaules ondulait derrière lui, portée par sa course. Il portait une légère tunique brune parsemée de fils dorés formant un dessin complexe indiquant de quelle classe sociale il venait. Changmin avait quasiment le même uniforme, avec d’autres couleurs tirant sur le jaune et le noir, ils étaient l’élite protectrice d’Aëla, les gardiens des éléments qui veillaient sur l’équilibre du monde, jusqu’à ce que tout bascule. Yunho, aîné des gardiens, celui qui était à la tête du groupe, était en train de vivre un véritable échec extrêmement douloureux._

_— Où sont-ils ? cria Changmin, légèrement essoufflé._

_Yunho n’arrivait pas à lui répondre « je ne sais pas », continuant à courir dans la direction qui lui semblait juste. La neige qui jonchait le sol, fondue et sale à quelques endroits, ne le gênait en rien. Il semblait flotter, touchant à peine la terre à ses pieds._

_— Je ressens leur présence ! s’écria-t-il enfin dans un sursaut, un mince sourire se dessinant sur son visage._

_Mais c’était très faible comme sensation. La ville en ruine changea peu à peu d’aspect et des éléments surnaturels apparurent dans le décor, comme sortis du sol. Des colonnes d’acier noir partant dans tous les sens barraient la route, se divisant comme des branches d’arbres de plus en plus fines, se terminant en pointes acérées. C’était un vrai buisson de ronces géantes et meurtrières que Yunho et Changmin évitaient prudemment._

_— Ils sont là ! dit enfin Changmin qui avait une meilleure vue._

_Yunho aperçut à son tour deux silhouettes enchevêtrées dans le piège gigantesque et il fut le premier à arriver auprès d’eux. Le spectacle lui glaça le cœur durant de longues secondes. L’un de ses amis pendait, les bras ballants et la tête baissée, à peine conscient. Il se trouvait dans une position inconfortable, ni à genou ni debout, maintenu ainsi par des piques épaisses plantées dans son corps. Changmin tomba à genoux à ses côtés, paniqué, passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes qui cachaient son visage._

_— Yoochun ! appela-t-il d’une voix blessée._

_Mais il n’eut aucune réponse. Yunho lui regardait son autre camarade, transpercé de toutes parts lui aussi, le corps cambré dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Son sang qui coulait sans fin avait tâché sa tunique bleue, mais malgré ses blessures il était encore conscient, un filet rouge s’échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Alors Yunho laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues tant la douleur était insupportable. Junsu était en train de mourir, et il ne devait pas rester plus de quelques minutes à Yoochun. Ce qu’ils avaient cru impossible se produisait sous ses yeux impuissants._

_— C’est fini, murmura-t-il. Tu dois sauver Jaejoong._

_— Je ne vais pas vous laisser là, répliqua Yunho sur un ton qui se voulait fort._

_Changmin était déjà en sanglots, tenant Yoochun tendrement contre lui._

_— Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, ajouta l’aîné en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Les mèches blanches et noires de la chevelure de Junsu étaient entremêlées, résultant d’un combat acharné. Il avait cette particularité innée, liée à son élément, de pouvoir changer la couleur de ses cheveux en fonction de la température de l’eau qu’il utilisait : ses cheveux étaient noirs lorsqu’il utilisait de l’eau bouillante, bruns quand l’eau était normale et enfin blonds, voire blancs, lorsqu’il faisait directement apparaître de la glace._

_— Où a-t-il emmené Jaejoong ? demanda Yunho._

_— Trouve-le, répondit simplement Junsu qui n’avait plus la force d’exprimer quoi que ce soit. Et prends soin du petit._

_Changmin laissa échapper une lamentation désespérée : le corps de Yoochun se transformait lentement, prenant une couleur terreuse, devenant moins palpable. Le cadet n’osait plus le toucher par peur qu’il ne tombe en poussière sous ses doigts. Le cri d’un aigle résonna dans les montagnes, rompant le silence morbide et Yoochun finit de se métamorphoser en une masse informe de terre battue. Junsu pleurait, sachant que c’était bientôt son tour. Il tenta de lever une main vers Yunho_

_— Je t’aime Su._

_— Je n’en ai jamais douté, sourit le gardien de l’eau avant de commencer à fondre._

_Il ne restait rien d’autre d’un gardien à sa mort que l’élément qu’il représentait. Le corps entier de Junsu devint liquide et transparent et finit en une coulée d’eau claire mélangée au sang qui avait formé une flaque à ses pieds durant son agonie. Il fallut de longues minutes à Yunho et Changmin pour se remettre de cette lourde perte. On disait à tort que les gardiens étaient immortels, et ils l’avaient cru, mais cela ne valait que pendant les jours paisibles où rien ne menaçait leur vie. Leur longévité était dix fois supérieure à celle des êtres humains, mais face à de telles blessures, cela ne les protégeait pas de la mort. Il leur fallait à présent trouver le cinquième membre de leur confrérie, en espérant qu’il n’ait pas subi le même sort._

_— Où est l’Ombre ? demanda Changmin dans un murmura tremblant._

_— Il est loin à présent, siffla son aîné qui contenait sa colère. Mais nous allons le trouver._

 

**xXx**

 

            Yunho but cul sec le verre d’eau à peine rempli qu’on lui avait servi. Il aurait préféré que ce soit quelque chose de plus corsé pour soulager la douleur du nœud qu’il avait dans la gorge. Il devait repartir avant d’être de nouveau submergé par la peine ; il ne supportait pas longtemps les effets de l’échec des gardiens, de la perte de l’équilibre de ce monde dont il se sentait coupable. L’eau n’est plus, la terre n’est plus, quant à la foudre… l’énergie lumineuse envoyée du ciel, l’Ombre l’avait prise aussi.

           

L’Ombre, un nouvel élément inattendu qui avait bouleversé la face d’Aëla.  Il avait condamné le monde à un hiver éternel et avait cherché à se faire poursuivre par les gardiens, parvenant à les vaincre sans même sourciller. Sa haute silhouette dans un manteau violet et sombre paraissait dominer complètement toutes les terres sur lesquelles il marchait. Son pouvoir n’avait d’égal que sa cruauté, et il avait décidé de se créer un véritable empire, asservissant chaque cité, chaque village, les faisant plier sous le froid et la peur. Ils avaient fini par le trouver, ce mage noir, dans les montagnes, mais la confrontation avait été plus rude qu’ils ne l’auraient cru malgré la puissance cumulée entre le feu et la foudre.

 

**xXx**

 

            _Accroché à la falaise, Yunho avait du mal à remonter sur le rebord. Il avait beau appeler Changmin, il n’avait aucune réponse : il commençait à craindre que son cadet n’ait poursuivi seul l’Ombre sur les flancs de la montagne. Dans un effort surhumain il se hissa sur la corniche, et à peine se mit-il debout qu’il entendit un coup de tonnerre fracassant. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus avant de courir en direction du combat qui se déroulait plus loin. Les claquements de foudre s’enchaînèrent les uns après les autres et le cœur de Yunho battait de plus en plus vite. Il allait de nouveau arriver en retard, causant indirectement la perte d’un de ses compagnons. Une voix en écho commença à résonner dans sa tête._

_« Fier gardien du feu, que ressent-on lorsqu’on arrive juste à temps pour voir les siens mourir ? »_

_Une douleur lancinante lui déchirait la poitrine, il ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu’un de nouveau ; Changmin était tout ce qui lui restait. Et quand il arriva sur les lieux, il put enfin constater, son échec._

_L’Ombre, il se tenait devant lui, triomphant. Le corps élancé, caché derrière un long manteau sombre, il tenait la gorge de Changmin à bout de bras. Le gardien de la foudre ne touchait plus le sol, prisonnier de son emprise, et des petites étincelles s’échappaient de son corps. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau et un éclair gigantesque vint les frapper sous les yeux du gardien du feu, impuissant. Changmin hurla alors que l’Ombre arborait un sourire sardonique avant de le jeter sur le sol, inerte._

_— Que ressent-on, fier gardien, lorsqu’on est terrassé par ses propres pouvoirs ? demanda l’Ombre d’une voix sifflante._

_Il disparut dans un nouveau coup de tonnerre tandis que Yunho se précipita sur Changmin qui convulsait. Les nerfs à vif, le jeune homme avait le visage crispé, tous ses muscles étaient raides et paralysés tant la douleur s’était infiltrée dans tout son être._

_— Grand frère… gémit-il._

_— Reste avec moi, fit Yunho en le serrant contre lui._

_Mais les spasmes semblaient s’intensifier, accompagnés de petits éclairs lui parcourant le corps._

_— Je commence à douter… suffoqua-t-il. Si Jaejoong est en vie…_

_— Ne le laisse pas gagner, Minnie, reste avec moi, supplia l’aîné qui avait la gorge nouée._

_Mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que Changmin était dans le même état qu’il avait trouvé Junsu quelques semaines plus tôt. Son état était si grave que ses pouvoirs reprenaient leur état naturel, l’élément retournait à l’état sauvage et le corps du gardien disparaissait à tout jamais. Yunho ne rajouta plus rien et embrassa le front de son cadet avant qu’un dernier choc électrique ne l’emporte définitivement. Le gardien du feu resta des heures à genou sur la corniche, tentant de rassembler ce qu’il restait de son esprit. Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser qu’il l’avait perdu lui aussi, et qu’encore une fois il avait été humilié car son ennemi prenait plaisir à faire en sorte qu’il assiste à l’agonie de ceux qu’il aimait. Que lui restait-il à présent ? Jaejoong était-il en vie ? Son Jaejoong qu’il aimait tant, aussi léger que le vent, s’il n’était pas mort, où l’Ombre le cachait-il, et pourquoi ? Il se sentait si coupable, lui, le gardien du feu si fier, lui, qui n’avait pas pu sauver ses amis, ses frères, avec qui il avait vécu si longtemps._

 

**xXx**

 

            Après une longue marche dans les montagnes, Yunho retrouva le lieu sacré qui fut sa maison durant les jours les plus heureux de sa vie. Un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse s’empara à nouveau de son être et il contempla amèrement l’épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait le jardin, autrefois d’un vert étincelant parsemé de fleurs multicolores. Le temple était en ruine à présent : le toit avait disparu et les fenêtres n’étaient plus que des trous béants, à l’image de la désolation de ce monde. Où était passé le temps où ils vivaient là, tous les cinq, heureux et en paix ? Il traversa le jardin blanc, faisant fondre malgré lui la neige à ses pieds, et se retrouva devant un autel qui faisait à peu près sa taille, constitué d’une statue qui représentait grossièrement les cinq gardiens : les visages n’étaient pas détaillés contrairement à la draperie taillée finement. Il y avait cinq  trous à la base et Yunho y passa sa main d’un geste tendre.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il. Peu importe où je vais, je n’arrive pas à le trouver. Je ne fais qu’assister aux dégâts de l’Ombre sur le monde qui nous est cher. Je refuse à croire que Jaejoong est mort lui aussi, mais je commence à oublier pourquoi je continue de vivre. Pardonne-moi Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin… je n’y arrive pas.

 

Il sortit de sa poche une pierre bleue qui logeait parfaitement dans un des trous.

— Tu manques cruellement en ce monde Junsu. Il ne subsiste que le malheur ici bas, les gens ont perdu espoir et vivent repliés, se battant pour survivre. Et toi, Yoochun, ajouta-t-il en logeant une pierre verte à côté de la bleue, la terre est en train de mourir, la sagesse des anciens est oubliée : plus rien ne pousse, plus rien de vit, combien de temps le monde tiendra-t-il sans toi avant la fin ? Tu étais le cœur de la terre, tu étais la terre, je ne sais que faire sans toi. Tes conseils me manquent.

 

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l’empêcher de trembler et logea une troisième pierre, jaune cette fois.

— Je suis tellement désolé Changmin, reprit-il en larmes. J’ai failli à ma tâche, je n’ai pas su te sauver. Je me sens si seul, si fatigué.

 

Il se laissa glisser contre la statue, posant sa tête contre le socle.

— Tu as tort, Minnie. S’il avait tué Jaejoong, j’aurais assisté à son dernier souffle. Il ne me reste plus que lui.

 

Yunho resta des heures contre la statue, discutant avec ses frères disparus, avant d’aller dans les ruines du temple pour aller s’endormir là où sa chambre était située quelques siècles plus tôt. Le cœur lourd, le gardien du feu voulait dormir, s’échapper de ce passé qui le hantait. Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Personne n’avait ce pouvoir. Où était sa fierté à présent ? Elle s’était usée sur les terres arides lors de ses errances, lui aussi il avait perdu tout espoir, toute confiance en lui. La possibilité de retrouver Jaejoong était le seul fil qui le reliait à ce monde et qui l’empêchait de s’embraser de l’intérieur.

 

            Où était-il, le gardien de l’air, l’ange ailé aux yeux noirs ? Ne reposait-il pas à des miles et des miles, dans la caverne d’une montagne, enfermé dans un cercueil de glaces éternelles ? L’Ombre l’avait emmené, comme s’il ne s’était pas résolu à le tuer lui aussi, ou comme s’il avait besoin d’un gardien à ses côtés pour que le monde ne soit pas complètement détruit. Il était temps pour la glace de fondre, sous les yeux satisfaits de l’Ombre qui semblait impatient de le voir se réveiller. Il était lumineux, malgré l’obscurité de la caverne, avec son costume blanc tressé de fils bleus pâles, son teint d’ivoire et ses longs cheveux noirs. La glace était devenue vapeur et Jaejoong pouvait s’éveiller après des siècles d’hibernation. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, le visage dénué de toute expression. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de l’Ombre, il ne cilla pas.

— Réveille-toi, Maître du Vent. Tu es à moi à présent.

 

Il se pencha sur Jaejoong, lui caressant la joue avec ses longs doigts blanchâtres.

— De quoi te souviens-tu ?

— Que je suis à toi, répondit le gardien à demi-voix.

 

L’Ombre déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jaejoong, affirmant le lien factice qu’il avait créé dans son esprit vidé de tout souvenir. Il pouvait à présent passer à la prochaine étape de la création de son empire de l’ombre secondé par le dernier des gardiens des éléments, le dernier protecteur d’Aëla en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

 

**xXx**

 

_— Grands frères ! s’écriait la voix surexcitée de Changmin. Frère du feu, frère de l’air, réveillez-vous !_

_Bien emmitouflé dans les couvertures, Yunho avait du mal à émerger de son sommeil. Une main se glissait par-dessous sa tunique, lui caressant le ventre amoureusement, et il entendit un rire étouffé à son oreille._

_— Attends que je sois réveillé Jaejoong, marmonna-t-il._

_— De la neige ! reprit Changmin en ouvrant les rideaux. Il a neigé pendant la nuit, regardez !_

_— Il ne neige pas ici, grogna Yunho. Va-t-en, petit monstre._

_Il n’avait pas envie de sortir des couvertures tout en tenant le bras de Jaejoong pour qu’il ne se lève pas non plus. Mais son compagnon, lui, était complètement réveillé et voulait voir la neige avec un sourire béant. Avec amusement, le gardien de l’air déposa des petits baisers sur le front et les tempes avec un petit souffle qui lui donnait des frissons._

_— Arrête, je n’aime pas ça, rit Yunho._

_— Lève-toi, mon amour enflammé, et viens admirer le paradis blanc avec moi._

_— Ce n’est pas une blague, assura Changmin._

_Le gardien du feu n’eut d’autre choix que de se lever cette fois, non sans exprimer son mécontentement par un soupir exagéré. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant la fenêtre de la chambre et ils purent découvrir un véritable paysage blanc. L’herbe verte et les fleurs éternelles avaient disparu sous un manteau parfait de crème froide. Yunho aperçut Junsu accourir à l’extérieur, tout joyeux, attrapant la neige dans ses mains. Ses cheveux bruns devinrent naturellement blonds et il jeta une boule dans la figure de Yoochun qui l’avait suivi. Et comme des enfants, ils s’étaient mis à jouer en toute innocence avant d’être rejoints par Jaejoong et Changmin qui ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps avant d’aller s’amuser eux aussi. Yunho avait toujours les sourcils froncés et alla à la porte à son tour sans pour autant vouloir sortir. Il resta de longues minutes à regarder le ciel tandis que les autres jouaient, jusqu’à ce que Yoochun le rejoigne._

_— Cette neige n’est pas normale, dit-il sur un ton suspicieux._

_— Il ne neige jamais ici, répondit Yoochun tout en gardant son sourire. C’est étrange en effet. Même si nous sommes dans les hauteurs, le paysage fleuri est le seul que nous connaissons depuis des siècles._

_— Je n’aime pas la neige, grommela Yunho._

_— Profites-en un peu quand même, grand frère, ce n’est pas tout les jours que nous pouvons voir notre quotidien perturbé par une aussi jolie surprise._

_— L’apparence est jolie. Si la neige est arrivée jusqu’ici, qu’en est-il en bas, sur les terres des hommes ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L'organisation narrative se construit en deux temps: la trame principale, et les flashbacks en italique]

            _Yunho commença à émerger de son sommeil, tout doucement, se prélassant dans la douceur des draps. Il aimait ce moment privilégié entre l’inconscience et le réveil spontané, où tout était simple, où il avait l’impression d’être sur un petit nuage. Il s’étira longuement, étendant ses bras sur le matelas comme s’il cherchait quelqu’un à ses côtés. Il n’y avait personne, alors il se redressa soudainement, un air confus sur le visage. Il balaya la chambre du regard et son expression se détendit lorsqu’il vit Jaejoong accoudé à la fenêtre. La lumière du jour se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs qui étaient fixés vers l’horizon lointain ; il ne semblait pas s’être rendu compte que Yunho était réveillé. Le gardien du feu admira un petit moment la silhouette élancée de son compagnon, jusqu’à son nez aquilin qu’il trouvait si adorable. Ses vêtements amples et clairs contrastaient avec la couleur d’ébène de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu’aux reins._

_— Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse de bon matin ? demanda Yunho avec douceur._

_— Rien, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire tendre. Je contemple juste le paysage._

_— Qu’est-ce qui te fascine tant dans un paysage que tu vois tous les jours depuis des lustres ? continua son compagnon sur un même ton. Il n’a jamais changé, été comme hiver._

_— J’apprécie juste les petites choses de notre vie si longue. Ce serait bien triste si on se lassait de tout ça. Regarde ces hautes herbes qui ondulent au vent, et ces papillons qui viennent se poser sur les fleurs._

_Yunho eut un léger rire dénué de toute moquerie, de toute ironie. Si la douceur de Jaejoong était visible à l’œil nu, elle irradierait toute la région. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre à la fenêtre, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit le gardien de l’air frissonner à son contact rempli de chaleur. Il savait qu’il appréciait particulièrement ces gestes tendres à son égard, alors il posa son front contre le sien._

_— Tu as raison, murmura Yunho. On a de la chance. J’ai de la chance de t’avoir et de pouvoir vivre éternellement avec toi… et des trois autres débiles._

_Le bout du nez de Jaejoong vint caresser tendrement celui de Yunho. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs lèvres s’effleuraient timidement, avec envie, et le gardien du feu ne put attendre plus longtemps avant de l’embrasser._

_— Il y a des enfants ici ! coupa une voix claire, provenant de la porte._

_— Je vais le tuer un jour, grogna Yunho en rompant le baiser malgré lui avant de lever les yeux vers l’imprudent._

_— Il faudrait déjà que tu en sois capable, sourit Junsu avec un air moqueur. Plus sérieusement : un crime est en train de se produire dans la cuisine. Changmin fait le petit-déjeuner et ça sent la catastrophe. Je crois que cent ans ne lui suffiront pas pour qu’il apprenne à faire quelque chose de correct._

_— J’arrive, répondit Jaejoong avec un sourire patient. Je vais voir ce que je peux sauver._

 

**xXx**

 

           L’entrée de la caverne surplombait les plaines d’Aëla. Jaejoong se tenait debout, seul, les bras croisés, observant avec attention le panorama grisâtre et blanc qui s’étendait à perte de vue. Quelques villages formaient des petites tâches noires et des cités plus grandes, plus lointaines se dressaient comme des forêts malades. La végétation était très pauvre, voire quasi inexistante. On pouvait bien voir que les paysans essayaient de faire pousser quelques cultures mais les champs étaient très maigres, presque invisibles de la où Jaejoong était. Le vent était glacial et balayait les terres sans pitié, mordant tout être vivant qui se risquait à mettre un nez dehors. L’expression du visage du gardien de l’air n’avait pas changé, telle une statue d’ivoire et d’ébène qui jetait un œil neutre sur le monde. Il esquissa un mouvement lorsque l’Ombre vint à ses côtés, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

— Voici mon empire. Alors, qu’en penses-tu ?

— Je n’en pense rien, répondit simplement Jaejoong.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l’Ombre dont on voyait à peine le visage sous sa capuche.

— Si tu veux bien le partager avec moi, Maître des Vents, tout ceci sera aussi à toi.

— Un empereur ne doit-il pas avoir une épouse ?

— Mon cher Jaejoong, rit-il, comment peut-on avoir besoin d’une épouse lorsqu’on est immortel et qu’on a quelqu’un comme toi à ses côtés ?

 

Il lui caressa les cheveux avec plus d’assurance, l’amenant tout contre lui. La lumière triste du jour vint illuminer son visage ordinairement caché : le teint gris et les traits fins, on ne pouvait pas deviner l’âge de l’Ombre. Ses yeux noirs et froids contemplaient le visage de Jaejoong avec envie.

— Ta beauté transcende le genre humain, je ne laisserai personne t’enlever à moi. Acceptes-tu de m’accompagner et gouverner ce monde avec moi, à notre image ?

— Ça c’est sûr, ce monde est complètement à ton image. Morne et gris.

— Je ne te plais pas mon amour ?

 

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Jaejoong ne répondit ni par l’affirmative, ni par la négative. Le savait-il seulement ? Il continuait de regarder cet homme de plus près : il était très grand mais aussi très mince, la peau livide et les yeux sombres en amande. Il n’était ni jeune, ni vieux, les cheveux ternes qui ne parvenaient pas à adoucir les traits de son visage. Pourtant malgré ça, il était attirant d’une certaine façon, et Jaejoong se laissait hypnotiser par lui sans émettre la moindre résistance. L’Ombre le tenait contre lui, prêt à l’embrasser. Comme le gardien de l’air ne le repoussait pas, il le prit pour un consentement. Et le jeune homme répondit à son baiser tout naturellement.

— Je te ferai officiellement mien lorsque je prendrai place dans la citadelle de la grande cité. Tu marcheras à mes côtés en tant que protecteur d’Aëla.

 

Le jour s’était levé, mais comme tous les jours depuis deux cents ans, le soleil était emprisonné derrière une épaisse couche de nuages gris. Yunho se réveilla dans le froid et la poussière, retrouvant les ruines du temple qui fut sa maison lors de temps plus heureux. Il resta recroquevillé sur lui-même durant de longues minutes, les doigts crispés sur les plis de son manteau brun. Il avait fait un rêve si doux que le réveil n’en était que plus douloureux. Il serait bien resté prostré ainsi des heures durant si un bruit inattendu ne l’avait pas alerté. Des pas résonnaient sur les dalles en marbres du temple. Il se leva alors rapidement, intrigué, le cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine : ces lieux étaient inaccessibles pour le genre humain, en théorie. Seuls les protecteurs d’Aëla pouvaient se rendre au temple : le chemin était entouré d’une aura mystique qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des hommes. Prudemment, il avança vers la source de cet événement imprévu. Les doigts légèrement repliés et crispés, sa main droite était prête à faire apparaître une boule de feu au moindre problème. Il s’approchait de l’ancien couloir et commença à entendre deux voix distinctes : un homme et une femme se trouvaient là et Yunho se sentait encore plus décontenancé.

— T’es sûre que c’est ici ? fit la voix de l’homme qui paraissait sceptique.

— Sûre. Même les bâtiments les plus riches chez nous n’ont pas une architecture aussi fine, répondit la fille.

— C’est juste une ruine antique.

— Ça prouve juste que ce que racontaient nos grands-parents était vrai.

 

Le regard méfiant et concentré, Yunho continua d’avancer jusqu’à pouvoir apercevoir ces deux visiteurs. Ceux-ci se rendirent très vite compte qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, alors ils arrêtèrent de parler jusqu’à ce que le gardien apparaisse à leurs yeux. Mais Yunho n’avait pas l’air d’un illustre gardien du feu dans son manteau sombre et informe. Il avait l’air épuisé et maladif, ce qui accentua leur méfiance. De son côté, il ne semblait pas bouleversé d’une quelconque façon lorsqu’il détailla les deux personnes habillées chaudement qui lui faisaient face. La jeune femme avait pourtant un joli visage ovale encadré par de longs et fins cheveux bruns. Ses grands yeux clairs mis en valeur par de longs cils regardaient Yunho avec étonnement. A sa droite, se tenait un jeune homme avec une forte carrure, la mâchoire carrée. Il avait la main agrippée à la poignée d’une épée, prêt à la sortir de son fourreau.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Yunho sèchement.

— Excuse-moi ? dit l’homme avec défiance. Toi qui es-tu ?

 

Le souffle du gardien tremblait sous la colère contenue. Sa main se raidit plus encore et une petite boule orangée naquit dans sa paume, tournoyant sur elle-même en grandissant. Elle dégageait une chaleur parfaitement perceptible. Il venait de faire apparaître une boule de feu sous leurs yeux et pourtant ils avaient du mal à y croire.

— Je ne le répèterai pas, reprit Yunho. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Comment avez-vous pu poser les pieds en ce lieu ?

— Du calme, nous venons de Meiya, la deuxième plus grande cité d’Aëla, répondit la jeune femme en levant les mains en signe de paix. Vous êtes un gardien n’est-ce pas ?

— En quoi cela importe ? continua-t-il d’une voix menaçante.

— Je m’appelle Go Ara, et voici Kangin, nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous faire du mal.

— Comme si vous en étiez capables.

— Tu tiens à peine debout, tu crois me faire peur avec une flamme ? répliqua Kangin en essayant de retrouver son assurance.

 

Ara lui écrasa violemment le pied avec le sien pour le faire taire. Kangin réprima un cri avant de s’apercevoir qu’il avait raison : le gardien du feu commençait à faiblir et la boule de feu disparut en un panache de fumée. Le visage dénué de toute expression, il semblait à peine conscient. Il allait s’effondrer quand Go Ara se précipita sur lui pour le rattraper. Il se réveilla au bout d’une heure, enveloppé dans une couverture, dans les restes du salon, et ne cilla pas lorsqu’il vit les deux individus qui le regardaient avec curiosité. La jeune fille était assise à ses côtés tandis que Kangin était adossé plus loin contre le mur. Sans rien dire, elle lui présenta un bol en terre cuite rempli d’un maigre ragoût.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Tu n’as pas l’air de beaucoup te nourrir, répondit-elle simplement. Alors voici un repas plus consistant.

— Sais-tu ce que c’est qu’un repas consistant ? soupira Yunho en s’asseyant.

— Non, rougit Go Ara. On fait ce qu’on peut avec ce qu’on a.

— Je le sais bien, mais ne te donne pas la peine de te priver de ta ration pour moi.

 

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme si elle mourait d’envie de lui demander quelque chose, mais l’air triste de Yunho l’empêchait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Kangin qui prit la parole à sa place.

— Tu es un de ces légendaires gardiens, oui ou non ?

— J’en étais un. Mais j’ai un nom : Yunho.

 

La formulation au passé les mit mal à l’aise, c’était comme s’il voulait se détacher de ce qu’il était. On voyait bien au premier abord que Yunho était un homme qui avait tout abandonné, et si cela attristait Ara, Kangin, lui, paraissait particulièrement en colère.

— Je comprends pourquoi notre monde est dans un état lamentable : comment a-t-on pu confier sa protection à des lâches ?

 

Yunho leva soudainement un regard noir vers lui, la colère ravivant une certaine flamme dans ses yeux.

— Je n’ai pas de leçon à recevoir d’un humain qui ne s’est jamais retrouvé confronté à l’Ombre. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

— Je n’ai peut-être jamais rencontré la chose qui est la cause de tout ceci, mais j’ai grandi dans un monde dévasté où l’on peine à survivre. Je ne vais pas te remercier pour ça.

— Qu’est-ce qu’est cette Ombre exactement ? demanda Go Ara pour orienter la conversation ailleurs.

— C’était un humain, un sorcier qui utilisait la magie noire. On ne sait comment mais il a pu se procurer des pouvoirs similaires aux nôtres, créant un nouvel élément : les ténèbres. Ses pouvoirs sont puissants et mortels pour nous, et ce sont eux qui lui donnent une vie éternelle de la même façon que nous autres les gardiens.

— Où sont les autres ?

— S’ils étaient encore là, crois-tu que le monde serait dans un tel état ? demanda sèchement Yunho en essayant de masquer le trémolo dans sa voix.

— Alors, concrètement, tu vas rester ici sans rien faire ? reprit Kangin.

 

Le gardien du feu ne répondit pas, lassé de tout cela. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il comptait faire, jusqu’ici il n’avait fait qu’errer dans ce monde sans parvenir à trouver ce qu’il cherchait et rongé par les remords.

— Voilà ce qu’on va faire, dit Ara avec un grand sourire. On va quitter cet endroit déprimant et tu vas te reposer chez moi. Quelle que soit ta mission, Kangin et moi allons t’aider…

— Kangin n’a pas dit qu’il était d’accord, grommela son ami.

— Tu vas retrouver des forces et donner un bon coup de pied au cul de celui qui détruit notre monde à petit feu.

 

Yunho soupira longuement, il n’avait pas la force de refuser sa proposition : il devait absolument faire quelque chose, elle avait raison, et peut-être il se sentirait moins seul avec des humains pour le motiver. Go Ara et Kangin s’étaient présentés devant lui soudainement comme si on avait voulu lui envoyer quelqu’un pour qu’il ne se laisse pas sombrer dans le repli et l’oubli, et cette pensée était plutôt encourageante. Il se rendit enfin compte que cet endroit n’était plus le lieu paisible qu’il connaissait : comme la plupart des gardiens avaient disparu et qu’il était abandonné, la barrière protectrice s’était rompue, permettant son accès à tout autre individu. Il dut dire au revoir à ses doux souvenirs avant de suivre ses deux nouveaux compagnons pour un long voyage jusqu’à Meiya. Go Ara semblait particulièrement enjouée alors que Kangin restait sceptique. Yunho ne décrocha pas un seul mot durant tout le voyage qui dura cinq jours : deux pour descendre de la montagne et trois pour traverser la plaine, traversant villes et villages avant d’arriver à Meiya.

 

Les grandes villes étaient plus épargnées par la désolation que les villages agricoles. Il y faisait froid également mais la concentration d’habitations permettait ne de pas trop en souffrir, mais les citadins n’étaient pas plus heureux pour autant. Ils n’avaient pas plus de vivres que dans les plaines et les provisions devaient être rationnées avec la plus grande attention. Comme à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait face aux dégâts provoqués par l’Ombre, face aux victimes innocentes du froid et de la sous-nutrition, Yunho ressentait un profond mal-être, la culpabilité l’étouffait. Il avait l’impression qu’on le dévisageait avec un air accusateur, comme s’ils savaient qu’il était en partie responsable de ce désastre humanitaire. Alors il baissa la tête et remonta sa capuche pour se dissimuler un maximum, tout en continuant à suivre silencieusement Ara jusqu’à chez elle. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison grise, semblable à toutes celles qui l’entouraient. Il assista aux retrouvailles chaleureuses de la jeune femme et de sa mère, car cela faisait un moment qu’elle était partie à l’aventure. Les salutations furent tout aussi enjouées avec Kangin qui, même s’il n’était pas frère de sang avec Ara, avait été élevé avec elle dans la même rue. Quand enfin on commença à s’intéresser à lui, Yunho eut un pas de recul, plus par habitude que par réelle peur.

— Je te présente Yunho, maman, et c’est un des gardiens dont Nana nous parlait souvent, dit Go Ara en tendant la main vers lui.

 

La mère le regarda les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas s’il fallait croire sa fille sur parole ou la penser folle.

— J’aimerais à présent que mon identité reste secrète, dit Yunho, légèrement agacé. Je ne veux pas m’imposer ni forcer les gens à croire à une légende ancienne.

— Pas si ancienne, coupa Go Ara, les sourcils froncés. Tu es mon invité, et va t’asseoir bien sagement. Jusqu’ici tu n’as pas voulu nous raconter ton histoire, mais à présent nous allons pouvoir t’écouter attentivement avec une soupe chaude. Je t’ai dit que nous t’aiderons, mais si tu ne nous laisses pas faire, ce sera plus compliqué.

— Je… je vais préparer le dîner, balbutia la mère qui réservait son jugement à plus tard. Nana est dans son lit, va la chercher Kangin s’il te plait.

 

Muet par le ton autoritaire d’Ara, Yunho ne sut quoi répliquer et alla s’asseoir sur la chaise que la jeune femme lui présentait. Elle mit le couvert pour cinq personnes en silence tandis que Kangin revenait, tenant le bras d’une dame âgée au regard vif. Le gardien regardait attentivement la famille qui l’accueillait sans se poser de question, détaillant la salle à manger sommairement meublées. Il s’aperçut que la mère de famille peinait à allumer le feu dans la cheminée alors il se leva rapidement et, d’un claquement de doigt, il fit ronfler les étincelles timides sur le bois maigre qui servait de combustible. Si cette femme éprouvait le moindre doute quant à ce qu’avait dit sa fille, il était soudainement balayé par cette démonstration. Yunho inclina la tête en signe de respect avant de se rasseoir. La dame que l’on appelait affectueusement Nana était installée face à lui et le regardait avec chaleur, un doux sourire dessiné sur son visage marqué par des années difficiles.

— Alors tu es le gardien du feu, un des cinq protecteurs d’Aëla, comprit-elle.

— Oui madame. Je m’appelle Yunho. Et comme vous avez pu le constater tout au long de votre vie, nous avons échoué dans notre mission de préserver ce monde.

— Il y a tant de douleur dans tes yeux, toi qui as vécu pourtant beaucoup plus longtemps que moi. Que s’est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

— Ils ont disparu par ma faute, commença Yunho, faiblement. Nous n’avions pas compris immédiatement à quel point le monde était en danger car l’Ombre avait frappé fort dès le départ. Quand je m’endors, je revis sans cesse ce jour où tout a basculé, aussi bien pour nous que pour l’humanité.

 

**xXx**

 

            _Yoochun se leva d’un air préoccupé alors que Changmin, Junsu et Jaejoong jouaient encore dans la neige. Yunho le suivit jusqu’au petit chemin qui menait jusqu’au flanc de la montagne et qui sortait du territoire des gardiens. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient rien. Tout était brumeux en bas alors qu’habituellement on pouvait admirer toute l’étendue des plaines et des champs, des forêts et des villes animées. Le gardien de la terre s’accroupit et posa la main sur le sol, le regard concentré. Yunho pouvait ressentir une pression provenant de son corps, car c’était ainsi que Yoochun communiait avec son élément. Son pouvoir lui permettait d’entrer en contact avec la terre et de la comprendre. Mais au lieu de le rassurer, il devint encore plus inquiet._

_— Je ne ressens rien, dit-il doucement. D’habitude je peux sentir les gens d’en bas, leurs pas, leurs rires, leurs pleurs. Là, la terre ne me parle pas. Quelque chose se passe._

_Yunho fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien que cette neige n’annonçait rien de bon. Les autres comprirent également que quelque chose perturbait leurs camarades, alors ils cessèrent leur jeu pour les rejoindre._

_— L’amusement est fini, nous devons descendre pour voir exactement ce qu’il se passe, fit Yunho._

_Jaejoong prit son élan au bord de la falaise et sauta avec légèreté. Une grande paire d’ailes blanches sortirent de ses omoplates et il descendit en piqué vers le contrebas brumeux et incertain. Changmin le suivit, faisant éclater la foudre. Son élément lui permettait également de voler mais il ne possédait pas d’ailes à plumes comme Jaejoong : elles étaient formées d’éclairs violets, de la même manière que la glace donnait à Junsu des ailes artificielles pour un temps. Et il en était de même pour les autres gardiens qui n’avaient pas l’air pour élément, car ils furent suivis par Yoochun et Yunho qui purent déployer à leur tour leurs stratagèmes pour permettre leur envol : le premier avait de longues feuilles dans le dos, le deuxième des flammes rougeoyantes._

_Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d’arriver tout en bas, dans le premier village au pied de la montagne. Si le froid était supportable dans leur paisible jardin, les gardiens furent surpris à leur atterrissage : il était presque insoutenable en bas. De violentes bourrasques glaciales venaient mordre les bâtiments et assourdissait les cris des habitants surpris par un tel changement climatique. Beaucoup de gens avaient pu s’abriter chez eux, mais d’autres étaient encore dans les rues et l’on pouvait témoigner de l’horreur de la catastrophe. Les gardiens marchaient péniblement au cœur du village et virent de nombreuses silhouettes étendues sur le sol, surprises par le froid. La plupart étaient mortes. Junsu, Changmin, Jaejoong et Yoochun regardaient autour d’eux avec effroi, assistant même aux derniers soubresauts d’agonie des malchanceux n’ayant pas pu regagner leur maison avant de se laisser prendre par le vent et la neige meurtriers. Eux-mêmes, ils avaient du mal à rester bien droits, les joues rougies par le souffle acéré de la tempête glaciale. Yunho était effaré : pendant combien de temps cela durait-il ? La veille pourtant tout était normal. Avaient-ils dû subir cela toute la nuit ? En une nuit et une matinée, des innocents étaient morts de froid : cela ne pouvait pas être une catastrophe naturelle. Une ombre chancelante s’avançait vers le gardien du feu, gémissant des mots incompréhensible. Yunho mit un moment avant de s’apercevoir que c’était une femme qui pleurait, tenant une boule de chiffon dans les bras._

_— Mon bébé ! s’écriait-elle. Sauvez mon bébé !_

_Horrifié, Yunho se précipita sur elle pour la tenir contre lui. Elle tomba dans ses bras, à bout de force. Jaejoong s’était aussi approché et constata avec effroi que le bébé était mort et que la femme venait également de succomber. Les yeux écarquillés, Yunho pleurait. Il n’avait pas eu le temps d’utiliser son pouvoir pour la réchauffer et la sauver. Mais même s’il avait pu le faire, c’était trop tard pour elle. Sa peine devint de la colère et une vague d’une chaleur extrême entoura son corps. Une forte lueur surnaturelle s’échappait de ses yeux et il propagea une onde chaude jusqu’à des kilomètres à la ronde. La neige et la glace se mirent à fondre instantanément. Au même moment Jaejoong se mit à flotter dans les airs, ses longs cheveux voletant au rythme de la bourrasque qui baissa d’intensité peu à peu jusqu’à disparaître complètement. De son côté, Yoochun et Junsu lièrent leurs mains, mêlant terre et eau pour soigner le sol qui souffrait d’abord de la glace puis d’un trop plein de neige fondue. Le gardien de l’air monta encore plus haut, levant les bras au ciel, avalant les nuages dans ses paumes de main et le ciel redevint bleu. Mais il était trop tard : les souffrances de la population et de la terre ne pouvaient être soignées, les morts ne pouvaient être ramenés à la vie, et un sentiment étrange ne quittait pas les gardiens. Ce n’était pas fini. Un rire métallique sonna à leurs oreilles et une voix inhumaine vint troubler leurs pensées._

_— Pensez-vous, fiers gardiens, que vos pouvoirs pourront toujours sauver le monde de cette façon ?_

_Yunho était à genoux sur le sol, tenant fermement le corps de la malheureuse ainsi que son bébé. Les survivants commençaient à sortir de leurs maisons, toujours effrayés par ce qu’ils venaient de vivre. On entendait clairement les cris et les pleurs de ceux qui découvraient leurs proches qui n’avaient pas pu se réfugier._

_A ce moment, les gardiens ne comprenaient pas exactement à qui ils avaient affaire, mais ils savaient que ce n’était que le début. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d’arriver in extremis pour rétablir la situation ou bien ils auraient d’autres morts sur les bras et ils s’épuiseraient continuellement : il fallait pourchasser l’inconnu. Tout Aëla était victime d’un refroidissement climatique important, car la cruauté n’épargnait personne. Yunho comprit qu’ils n’auraient pas de répit tant qu’ils n’auraient pas arrêté le responsable de ces catastrophes. Ils le rencontrèrent une fois, puis deux, et commencèrent à mesurer l’importance de ses pouvoirs. Il se faisait appeler Ombre, celle qui se cache dans tous les recoins et qui surprend au moment où on s’y attend le moins, celle que l’on aperçoit furtivement et qui s’échappe avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elle était impalpable. Et quand ils finirent par comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’un être ayant renoncé à toute humanité pour pouvoir maîtriser les ténèbres, l’Ombre changea de tactique, ne cessant de séparer les gardiens les uns des autres pour s’assurer la victoire._

 

**xXx**

 

            Au fur et à mesure de son récit, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues mâtes de Yunho, notamment lorsqu’il évoqua le rapt du gardien de l’air, et la mort des trois autres. Avoir assisté à leur agonie avait fini par briser toute confiance en ses capacités. En deux cents ans, il avait à peine utilisé son feu et il se sentait rouillé à chaque fois qu’il tentait de faire apparaître une flamme. Un long silence suivit la fin de son histoire jusqu’à ce que Nana prenne la parole. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Yunho qui tremblait encore.

— Utilise cette culpabilité que tu ressentes comme une arme pour détruire ce monstre une fois pour toutes. Tu as une dette envers les êtres chers que tu as perdus, envers l’humanité, envers toi-même. Tu es notre dernier espoir.

— Et nous allons t’aider, ajouta Go Ara avec un sourire déterminé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L'organisation narrative se construit en deux temps: la trame principale, et les flashbacks en italique]

            Shian était la capitale du royaume d’Aëla et sa plus grande cité, longeant en temps jadis un immense fleuve qui avait perdu plus de la moitié de son débit. Elle était le miroir de la richesse d’Aëla lors de son apogée, gouvernée par une famille royale qui vivait depuis des générations dans le château surplombant la cité. Mais il ne restait plus à présent de cette monarchie que quelques descendants éparpillés dans tout le royaume et oubliés. L’hiver éternel n’avait épargné personne, et ses conséquences désastreuses avaient déchu le roi et toute sa famille qui abandonnèrent le château ainsi que leur règne.  La population parvenait à survivre tant bien que mal, subissant les mêmes rigueurs, les mêmes épreuves que leurs semblables dans les villes voisines. Ils n’osaient même plus lever les yeux vers le palais vide depuis plus d’un siècle, symbole douloureux d’une époque révolue.

 

Le quotidien tranquille des citadins se vit troubler soudainement par un vent soudain qui vint soulever la poussière grise de la grande place, face au château. L’air se mit à tourbillonner devant le grand escalier de pierre et les passants commencèrent à se rassembler par curiosité face à ce phénomène inhabituel. Ils virent apparaître une haute silhouette enveloppée dans un grand manteau indigo qui le recouvrait des pieds à la tête. Un jeune homme se tenait à ses côtés, ses longs et fins cheveux noirs flottant au vent. Ses vêtements étaient plus clairs, d’une couleur ivoire avec des broderies de fils céruléens. Le premier des deux ramena ses mains sur les bords de sa capuche afin de la retirer et il découvrit son visage anguleux et pâle. Il regardait autour de lui avec satisfaction avant de se retourner vers le château quelques secondes, puis il s’adressa à la foule d’une voix forte :

— Je suis là pour reprendre en main le royaume d’Aëla. Vos souffrances sont finies.

 

Les passants regardaient avec perplexité cet inconnu qui était sorti de nulle part. Ils ne savaient quoi penser de ce sourire qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur, mais la démonstration de ses pouvoirs qui sortaient de l’ordinaire avait fait grande impression.

— Vos protecteurs vous ont abandonnés. Où sont-ils à présent ? Et où sont vos rois, ordonnés par eux ? Ils vous ont laissé mourir de froid et de faim. J’ai avec moi celui qui rééquilibrera la balance du monde. Nous ne parviendrons pas à échapper aux ténèbres, mais je vous apprendrai comment vivre avec.

 

Cela faisait sûrement des années que l’Ombre préparait son discours. Il semblait avoir une certaine attraction sur la foule qui buvait ses paroles avec attention. Le jeune homme d’une beauté remarquable à ses côtés faisait également ne passait pas inaperçu, même si, lui, ne parlait pas ou n’esquissait pas l’ombre d’un sourire. Ils ne se doutaient pas que celui qui avait plongé leur monde dans les ténèbres froides et cruelles était cet étrange individu aux sombres oripeaux.

 

            A quelques kilomètres de là en suivant le cours de l’ancien fleuve, il y avait Meiya, deuxième plus grande cité d’Aëla. Elle fut à une époque le centre du commerce du royaume, permettant à ses habitants de profiter de sa richesse. C’était ce que les plus anciens racontaient à leurs petits enfants, espérant que ceux-ci feraient passer le message aux nouvelles générations à leur tour afin de ne pas oublier que le monde fut bon et qu’il pourrait le redevenir. Yunho s’était bien accommodé chez la famille qui le recueillait, et il se sentait étrangement mieux après avoir raconté toute son histoire, comme si mettre des mots sur ce qui le pesait avait fini par alléger la douleur et les remords. Après une nuit sans rêve pour le tourmenter, il passa son temps dans l’arrière-cour à l’angle d’une rue, où il pouvait méditer à l’abri des regards. Malgré le froid, il avait retiré son vieux manteau brun, préférant s’entraîner avec une meilleure liberté de mouvement. Il portait une tunique simple, plus près du corps, aux couleurs discrètes. Son chemisier en coton était recouvert d’un veston de cuir marron, lui-même sanglé par une ceinture noire. Son pantalon de toile était également très quelconque, au grand étonnement de Go Ara qui s’attendait à tout un accoutrement riche et complexe sur le gardien du feu.

 

            Avec l’aide d’un sac rempli de sel, Yunho se confectionna un sac de frappe qu’il accrocha à une poutre en bois qui reliait deux habitations. Il demanda à ne pas être dérangé et il commença à s’étirer et à faire des mouvements de jambe lents et bien coordonnés. Il n’avait rien perdu de sa souplesse mais il sentait qu’il avait besoin de vérifier si son corps était encore en état d’enchaîner des prises rapides lors d’un combat rapproché. Il parvenait aisément à monter le pied plus haut que ses épaules, donnant des coups au sac qui encaissait ses coups avec des bruits sourds. Puis, les mouvements du gardien du feu s’accélérèrent, changeant rapidement de prises calculées au millimètre, d’une précision létale, mettant à mal la toile qui contenait le sel. Plus loin, Go Ara assistait à sa remise en forme avec intérêt.

 

La veille encore il paraissait faible, au plus mal, et peut-être était-ce un effet d’optique mais on aurait cru qu’il était alors très maigre. La première impression avait été faussée. Les épaules carrées, la silhouette droite et athlétique, en équilibre sur ses appuis, Yunho ne flanchait plus, son corps dégageait une forte aura de détermination. Il avait relevé les manches de son chemisier jusqu’aux épaules, découvrant ses longs bras musclés à la peau dorée. Ses biceps étaient contractés et il donna une série de coups de poings dans le sac de frappe qui avait de plus en plus de mal à endurer cette tension. Il passa des poings aux pieds à une vitesse fulgurante et le sac finit par se décrocher et s’éventrer, finissant quelques mètres plus loin, répandant le sel sur la terre poussiéreuse. Epoustouflée, la jeune femme se mit à applaudir la performance spectaculaire à laquelle elle venait d’assister, alors que Yunho ne semblait pas du tout essoufflé par l’effort. Il se retourna vers elle avec surprise, la regardant les yeux ronds. Ils allaient dire quelque chose lorsqu’un groupe d’enfants vint inconsciemment vers eux, jouant gaiement dans la rue avec une balle usée en cuir tanné. On entendait leurs rires résonner dans les murs de pierre et un coup plus fort que tous les autres fit voler leur balle jusqu’aux pieds de Yunho. Le gardien se pencha pour la ramasser et les enfants, avec leurs vêtements trop amples et vieillis, et leurs chaussures abimées, coururent vers lui avec des éclats de rire.

— Lance-nous la balle !

— Viens jouer avec nous !

 

Go Ara lança un regard amusé vers Yunho en haussant les épaules, et celui-ci accepta volontiers l’invitation de ces petits êtres à les accompagner dans leurs jeux innocents.

— Où est Kanginnie ? demanda un des enfants à Ara.

— Il a emmené Nana faire un tour, répondit-elle en riant.

 

Et elle vint les rejoindre à son tour, oubliant un instant les soucis du quotidien. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant des heures et les enfants s’étaient fait un nouvel ami. Yunho se sentait beaucoup plus léger, finissant assis contre un mur à chahuter avec les plus jeunes. Leurs éclats de rires étaient un son tellement plus agréables que le sifflement du vent dans la plaine auquel il s’était habitué durant toutes ces années. Ara les regardait avec tendresse.

— Alors ? Ce monde mérite-t-il d’être sauvé ? demanda-t-elle au gardien qui riait de bon cœur en caressant les cheveux des enfants.

— Bien sûr. Je le sauverai, mademoiselle, répondit-il d’une voix assurée.

 

**xXx**

 

            _Les mains dans les poches, Yunho faisait des allers et retours dans le temple en chantonnant. Les dalles de marbre scintillaient sous les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les fenêtres rondes de l’entrée. Un mélange chatoyant de couleurs vives ornaient les murs, dessinant des gravures qui racontaient diverses épopées de temps beaucoup plus anciens. Il arriva au salon, décoré avec soin, aux meubles à la fois simples et sophistiqués, et trouva Junsu et Changmin parfaitement concentrés, allongés sur le ventre sur le sol, face à face, une petite flaque d’eau entre eux. La main crispée au-dessus, le gardien de la foudre faisait apparaître quelques éclairs, troublant la surface lisse de l’eau._

_— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez faire flamber le salon ? demanda Yunho, perplexe._

_— On essaie de créer une combinaison de l’eau et de la foudre, répondit Junsu en ne quittant pas la flaque des yeux._

_— Tout ce que tu vas gagner c’est de te faire électrocuter, se moqua le gardien du feu._

_— Moi au moins j’essaie de surmonter mes faiblesses, rétorqua le gardien de l’eau. Si j’arrive à dompter la foudre, tu pourras dompter l’eau. Enfin, seulement si j’en ai envie._

_— Tu parles beaucoup mais tu n’as jamais réussi à me mouiller._

_— Tu veux qu’on fasse un essai dehors ? menaça Junsu d’une voix sifflante. A force de venir te moquer de moi, tu pourrais bien te prendre la première plus grosse raclée._

_— Non, voyons, sourit Yunho. Continue à jouer, je repars à mes occupations._

_Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où Junsu et Yunho se disputaient durant toute leur vie commune, que ce soit pour de petits détails que pour des sujets plus importants. Il fallait qu’ils s’échangent continuellement des petites boutades à longueur de journée, cherchant à savoir qui craquerait en premier, qui commencerait à en venir aux mains, ou qui irait jusqu’à utiliser son élément pour frapper. Changmin ne commenta pas leur joute verbale, trop occupé à rester concentré afin de ne pas perturber leur expérience : un surplus d’énergie pourrait être fatal pour Junsu qui n’était pas immunisé contre la foudre._

_Yunho partit dans le jardin, regardant un peu partout comme s’il recherchait quelqu’un. Plus loin, à l’ombre d’un arbre, il vit deux silhouettes installées sur un banc. Jaejoong avait la tête posée sur les cuisses de Yoochun et tous les deux semblaient particulièrement en paix. Un petit vent frais les entourait, faisant voleter la longue chevelure noire du gardien de l’air et les boucles brunes du gardien de la terre qui regardait son ami avec affection. Des fleurs aux longues tiges poussaient autour d’eux, croissant à une vitesse qui n’était pas naturelle, ondulant au vent. L’air et la terre étaient en osmose, et c’était ainsi que l’on pouvait résumer la relation qu’entretenaient Yoochun et Jaejoong. D’une certaine manière, Yunho éprouvait une certaine jalousie devant leur compréhension mutuelle : ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, et ils partageaient les mêmes idées sur le monde. Le gardien du feu n’osait pas briser cette harmonie, alors il attendit un moment, les regardant en silence, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se rendent compte de sa présence. Le sourire de Yoochun s’élargit lorsqu’il leva les yeux sur son aîné._

_— C’est bon, je te le rends, dit-il affectueusement. Je vais voir si Changmin n’a pas cuit notre petit Su._

_Jaejoong s’assit et Yunho prit la place du gardien de la terre en soupirant._

_— Ne fais aucun commentaire sur Junsu, dit aussitôt Jaejoong avec humour._

_— Je n’allais rien dire. Je lui ai déjà fait quelques remarques._

_— Cela va durer encore cent ans ? demanda le gardien de l’air, mi-agacé mi-amusé._

_— Ce n’est pas comme si on se détestait vraiment, répondit Yunho en haussant les épaules._

_Jaejoong lui prit le visage entre les mains, lui serrant fermement les joues, le prenant ainsi par surprise. Il s’assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. L’expression calme et apaisée de son visage avait quelque peu changé, se voulant plus charmeuse. Yunho passa ses bras autour de sa taille, prêt à l’embrasser : c’était tout ce dont il avait envie à cet instant._

_— J’ai l’impression… reprit Jaejoong. Que rien ne viendra troubler notre quotidien. Que tout sera comme ça dans cent ans._

_— Ce n’est pas plus mal, si je peux me réveiller tous les matins en t’embrassant pour les siècles à venir, cela me va._

_Comme pour illustrer ce qu’il venait de dire, il s’empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. Emporté par le mouvement, Jaejoong passa ses bras autour de son cou et ils basculèrent, tombant du banc, dans les hautes herbes qui amortirent leur chute. Cela ne les perturba pas une seconde et ils continuèrent à s’embrasser sans se soucier du reste._

 

**xXx**

 

           Le soleil commençait à se coucher et les enfants étaient tous rentrés chez eux, à l’abri du vent du soir. Yunho était assis à la table de la salle à manger en compagnie de Go Ara et de sa mère, ainsi que Nana et Kangin. Ce dernier remarqua bien le changement chez le gardien du feu : son expression forte et déterminée indiquait qu’il avait retrouvé confiance en lui. Malgré ça, il ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup et c’était Nana et Ara qui faisaient la discussion.

— Ah, fit Nana soudainement. On a eu des nouvelles très singulières provenant de Shian.

— Quelqu’un aurait investi le château, expliqua Kangin. Il se présente comme le sauveur d’Aëla, et les habitants le décrivent comme un fantôme violet.

 

Le léger sourire de Yunho disparut soudainement et il pâlit à vue d’œil. Il leva les yeux vers Kangin d’un air alarmé.

— Il est là ? demanda-t-il, presque dans un cri.

— Il ?

— C’est l’Ombre, répondit le gardien dans un grognement.

 

Il se leva vivement, faisant tomber la chaise sous la colère. On voyait presque une flamme vaciller dans ses yeux bruns. Il ne laissa pas aux autres le temps de comprendre qu’il sortit de la maison. Il se retrouva dans la rue déserte, en pleine nuit, et le vent glacial vint mordre son visage et ses bras. Go Ara le rejoignit, bien couverte, et elle lui tendit son manteau.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Je dois y aller.

— Très bien, si tu te sens prêt. Mais il va falloir se montrer discrets, tu ne peux pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça.

— Et il faut avoir un vrai plan, ajouta Kangin en apparaissant à son tour. Et est-ce vraiment lui ?

— Quelqu’un qui se « présente comme le sauveur d’Aëla » n’est-ce pas ? répondit Yunho en mettant enfin son manteau. Soit c’est quelqu’un qui pourrait m’aider, soit c’est celui qui a répandu le chaos sur ce monde. Il n’a pas fait ça par hasard : il veut ce territoire.

— Alors on y va. Et je t’accompagne, ajouta Go Ara.

— Très bien, soupira Kangin. On est à deux jours de Shian en longeant le fleuve.

 

Le trio ne mit pas longtemps avant de partir. Ils dirent au-revoir à la maîtresse de maison et à Nana et quittèrent Meiya au beau milieu de la nuit, après s’être habillés plus chaudement et avoir pris des provisions. Comme Kangin l’avait fait comprendre, ils longèrent le fleuve, ou plutôt ce qu’il en restait, pendant deux nuits et deux jours, et arrivèrent en fin d’après-midi à Shian. Yunho s’était bien camouflé dans son manteau, et ils avaient convenu de s’approcher du château en se mêlant à la foule. Il leur fallut en premier lieu de pouvoir se retrouver dans la grande ville. Le gardien du feu la connaissait comme sa poche, à force d’aller et venir dans ce monde pendant les deux siècles précédents. Ils passèrent par les grandes avenues marchandes on l’on vendait ce que l’on pouvait pour pas cher, mais peu de gens avaient les moyens de dépenser beaucoup dans ce genre d’évènement qui servait plutôt à rapprocher les habitants, à leur donner une occasion de se rassembler. Mais ce jour-là, au grand étonnement de Yunho, il y avait moins de monde qu’à l’habitude. Il se dirigea alors vers le château : il se passait sûrement quelque chose là-bas.

 

En effet, il y avait un attroupement sur la grande cour, et beaucoup d’agitations. Kangin, Go Ara et Yunho se mêlèrent aux badauds, et le cœur du gardien du feu se mit à battre à toute allure. Il n’en dit rien mais il sentait une aura qui ne lui était pas inconnue, il y avait là un être à qui il s’était déjà confronté. Mais pas seulement : il y avait autre chose. Il était sûr à présent, l’individu qui avait pris possession du château était l’Ombre : il l’avait enfin trouvé. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il apparut plus loin, sur les marches du grand escalier. Les gens se bousculaient presque pour l’approcher, cherchant des paroles de réconfort, car il leur annonça à nouveau qu’il était venu pour les sauver des ténèbres.

 

Yunho se paralysa : après toutes ces années, il n’avait pas changé, lui, l’assassin de Junsu, de Yoochun et de Changmin. Le souvenir brûlant de la mort de ses compagnons se répandit dans ton son corps. Il se sentait brûlant, comme s’il était prêt à jeter une boule de feu de la taille du château sur l’Ombre qui lui ne semblait pas avoir senti sa présence au milieu de ce monde. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour rester immobile et calmer sa colère : s’il intensifiait trop son aura, il risquait de se faire repérer. Et ce qu’il vit par la suite finit par lui glacer le sang, annihilant complètement tout sentiment. Il y avait un homme à côté de l’homme, une silhouette qu’il connaissait bien. Mince et élancé, aux vêtements clairs, comme sa peau laiteuse, et les longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, Jaejoong était bien là, sous ses yeux. Il était bien vivant, et il n’avait pas changé non plus durant toutes ces années où il avait disparu. Le cœur de Yunho battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Son premier réflexe aurait été de se jeter sur lui pour l’enlacer, laisser échapper son soulagement et sa peine dans ses bras, mais sa raison l’alertait : quelque chose n’allait pas. Que faisait-il là, auprès de l’Ombre, comme si de rien n’était ? Il vit le bras de son ennemi venir se glisser autour de la taille du gardien de l’air et c’était comme si Yunho avait cessé de respirer, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne sentit pas les mains de Go Ara venir se resserrer sur son bras.

— C’est bien lui, n’est-ce pas ? Que fait-on ?

— Jaejoong… murmura Yunho. C’est impossible.

— Tu connais l’homme qui l’accompagne ? demanda Kangin. C’est un gardien ?

— Partons, fit Go Ara d’une voix tremblante. Allons dans une auberge.

 

Et ils emmenèrent Yunho loin de la grande place du château. Le gardien du feu ne prononça aucun mot depuis, et il se laissa guider par ses nouveaux amis. Complètement amorphe sur sa chaise, il essayait de recomposer le puzzle de cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas croire que Jaejoong l’ait trahi, lui et ses défunts compagnons. Jaejoong aimait tant ce monde, leur jardin fleuri et la vie commune avec tous les autres gardiens. Il n’aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse blesser Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun ou Changmin, ou même ce monde qu’il trouvait si beau. Non, il s’était forcément passé quelque chose pour qu’il soit aux côtés de l’Ombre comme s’il était un allié. Sans prévenir, il alla dans une des chambres de l’auberge, demandant expressément à être seul : il n’avait pas l’intention de parler de quoi que ce soit à Ara et Kangin pour l’instant.

 

**xXx**

 

_— Et si je t’embrassais pour voir ? fit soudainement Yunho en tournant la tête vers Jaejoong._

_Les deux gardiens étaient allongés dans l’herbe fraîche du jardin devant le temple. Ils étaient très jeunes en ce temps-là, de jeunes adultes pas encore sortis de l’adolescence. Cela faisait cinquante ans qu’ils vivaient dans le temple et paraissaient à peine avoir dix-sept ans. Lorsqu’il entendit la proposition de son camarade, Jaejoong se mit à rougir instantanément. Comme il avait la peau très pâle, cela se vit irrémédiablement et Yunho ne put s’empêcher de rire devant sa réaction spontanée. Il se mit sur son côté, attendri par la gêne soudaine de son ami. Depuis leur première rencontre ils n’avaient cessé de se chercher du regard. Il fallait dire que Jaejoong était le genre d’homme à ne pas passer inaperçu. Yunho s’était tout de suite senti aspiré dans ses grands yeux noirs, si intenses et si lumineux. Il n’avait fallu que d’un regard pour que le gardien du feu tombe profondément amoureux de lui, mais il était plus difficile de savoir ce que Jaejoong pouvait ressentir pour lui. Il était proche de tous les autres gardiens et semblait tous les aimer équitablement d’une même profondeur tendre et sincère. Alors peut-être… que si Yunho tentait le coup directement… il aurait son consentement. Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce que Jaejoong se rapproche tout doucement de lui, sa main venant lui effleurer affectueusement la joue. Le gardien du feu ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse de son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus vivant qu’à cet instant. Il referma les bras autour de la taille de Jaejoong et le baiser vint naturellement._

_Etait-ce le destin qui les avait choisis pour être ensemble à jamais ? Parmi tous les jeunes enfants de ce monde, combien y avait-il de chance de retrouver la deuxième moitié de son cœur chez les quatre autres nouveaux protecteurs d’Aëla ? Les gardiens des éléments étaient choisis parmi cinq enfants en bas âge. Le roi d’Aëla organisait une cérémonie très rare qui se déroulait tous les cinq cents ans. Les gardiens ayant épuisé leurs jeunes années se rendaient au château avec la statue des éléments qui reposait habituellement sur un autel dans le jardin du temple. Ils rendaient chacun leurs éléments sous forme d’une pierre précieuse qu’ils rangeaient dans le socle de la statue, et ils reprenaient ainsi une vie mortelle, finissant leurs vieux jours dans une retraite bien méritée. Puis on amenait des enfants devant la statue, et on attendait à ce que l’un de joyaux réagisse. Yunho fut le premier enfant de cette génération à être élu : il avait à peine huit ans à l’époque, et la pierre rouge s’était illuminée en sa présence. Elle était sortie toute seule de son socle pour aller se coller contre son front et s’assimiler à lui. C’était ainsi qu’il avait acquis les pouvoirs du feu ainsi que le don d’une vie extrêmement longue. Les autres garçons l’avaient suivi dans cette cérémonie, et une fois que ce fut fait, on les avait emmenés au temple. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient suffisamment grands pour s’occuper d’eux-mêmes tous seuls, un des anciens gardiens s’était porté volontaire pour leur apprendre à utiliser leurs pouvoirs, à maîtriser leur élément._

_C’était la raison pour laquelle Yunho se trouvait chanceux d’avoir auprès de lui, parmi tous les enfants qui s’étaient présentés à la cérémonie, l’être qui était à présent son seul et unique amour._

 

**xXx**

 

            La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment sur Aëla et pourtant Yunho n’avait pas la tête à dormir. Pas après ce qu’il avait vu. Il avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et personne n’était là pour lui donner la moindre réponse. Alors il prit seul la décision de partir discrètement de l’auberge dans laquelle Go Ara l’avait emmené, passant par la fenêtre et retombant dans la rue en toute légèreté. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d’atteindre le château, et les quelques soldats que l’Ombre avait engagé pour recréer une forme de gardes royaux ne lui posaient aucun problème. Qu’ils aient été entraînés pendant des années ou non, ils ne pouvaient inquiéter un gardien qui restait plus rapide et plus léger que tout être humain. Jaejoong était dans ce château et il le trouverait. Il était naturellement guidé par l’aura du gardien de l’air : il savait où se cacher, où grimper pour trouver la chambre qu’occupait son compagnon, alors il se retrouva bien vite devant sa fenêtre. Il fut soulagé de constatait que Jaejoong était seul, profondément endormi dans un grand lit. L’Ombre n’avait pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de remettre ce château en état à en juger par l’état de la chambre royale qu’occupait le gardien de l’air.

 

Sans un bruit, Yunho se glissa à l’intérieur de la pièce par son immense fenêtre qui était grande ouverte. Il s’approcha tout doucement du lit, à pas feutré, tout en contemplant le visage de Jaejoong. Cela faisait deux cents ans qu’il ne l’avait pas vu et il était toujours aussi sublime. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher près de lui avec émotion que Jaejoong se réveilla soudainement, et sortit en une fraction de seconde un poignard sous l’oreiller qu’il colla à la gorge de Yunho. Immobile, celui-ci reconnaissait à peine le regard de son compagnon. Les sourcils froncés, les iris noirs et froids, le gardien de l’air le regardait comme s’il se trouvait face à un ennemi.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Jaejoong ?

— Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

 

Malgré la douleur lancinante qu’il ressentait de se savoir oublié par son grand amour, un certain soulagement venait réconforter son cœur : Jaejoong n’avait pas consciemment trahi ses camarades.

— Que t’a-t-il fait ? murmura Yunho, tristement.

— Réponds d’abord à ma question, continua-t-il sans changer de ton.

— Je m’appelle Yunho, et tu me connais. Comme je te connais. Je suis tien et tu es mien, nous avons vécu et grandi dans la même maison, avec trois amis qu’on aimait tant toi et moi. As-tu vraiment oublié tout cela ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je saurai te convaincre. Viens avec moi…

— Par contre, il m’avait dit qu’on allait tenter de m’enlever à lui.

 

Yunho ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Surpris, Jaejoong baissa légèrement son arme.

— C’est lui qui t’a enlevé à moi. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler, quoi qu’il ait pu te faire ou te dire.

— Attention, si j’appelle à l’aide, tu ne pourras pas t’échapper.

 

Le gardien du feu rapprocha tout doucement son visage vers celui de Jaejoong, le regardant intensément. Ses yeux couleur chocolat, brillants avec chaleur, cherchaient à percer à jour la froideur de ceux du gardien de l’air. Il le sentait presque fléchir, comme si ses certitudes étaient soudainement ébranlées.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, reprit-il. Et si tu penses que je vais me laisser faire, alors tu es d’ores et déjà perdu.

 

Un souffle glacial sortit de ses lèvres et entra dans la bouche de Yunho. Celui-ci se crispa soudainement et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, hors du lit, sous le regard inexpressif de Jaejoong.

— Je crois que j’ai un certain pouvoir sur toi, gardien du feu, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

 

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit soudainement. Yunho ne parvint pas à faire le moindre mouvement, et il se rendit compte bien trop tard que, d’un souffle, Jaejoong venait de le figer et de lui ôter toute possibilité de bouger son propre corps. Il ne put que voir l’Ombre entrer dans la chambre et se pencher sur lui d’un air satisfait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L'organisation narrative se construit en deux temps: la trame principale, et les flashbacks en italique]

            _Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps sur Aëla et sur le jardin fleuri. Le ciel, dépourvu de nuages, était d’un bleu de nuit parfait, parsemé de petites lueurs ; et la lune, ronde et argentée, éclairait le temple pendant que tout le monde dormait. Ou presque. Yunho et Jaejoong n’étaient pas encore dans leur lit, s’attardant devant la fenêtre. Ils ne portaient plus le costume habituel et coloré des gardiens des éléments, mais un ensemble léger et blanc, pour la nuit. Yunho prit la main de Jaejoong avec tendresse et déposa une fleur entre ses doigts. Le gardien de l’air regarda, perplexe, les longs pétales blancs qu’il tenait délicatement dans sa paume._

_— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

_— Un lys des montagnes, répondit Yunho avec un sourire. Je te l’offre comme une promesse._

_— Quel genre de promesse ?_

_Les étoiles se reflétaient dans les yeux noirs de Jaejoong et Yunho se sentit plus amoureux encore. Il tenait les deux mains de son compagnon comme si elles lui étaient précieuses et il prit un air solennel._

_— Cette nuit, je prends la lune à témoin : je te fais mien, je me fais tien. Je te promets d’être toujours à tes côtés, de toujours te chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans les mauvais moments de notre vie. Je promets de n’aimer que toi jusqu’à la fin des temps._

_Jaejoong le regarda les yeux ronds : il ne s’était sûrement pas attendu à entendre ces paroles. Il rougit instantanément, comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait, et il espérait que l’obscurité camouflait ses couleurs d’embarras ; et il laissa échapper un petit rire rempli de tendresse. Yunho ne dit rien, continuant de le fixer franchement, puis Jaejoong prit redevint sérieux. Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux du gardien du feu, et il dit à son tour :_

_— Devant la lune, cette nuit, je te fais mien, je me fais tien. Je te promets d’être toujours à tes côtés, de toujours te chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans les mauvais moments de notre vie. Je promets de n’aimer que toi jusqu’à la fin des temps._

_Puis il passa ses bras autour du cou de Yunho pour pouvoir l’embrasser. Il ne se lasserait jamais des mains chaudes de son compagnon venant le prendre par la taille, l’enserrant contre lui de sorte qu’il avait l’impression que plus rien n’existait autour d’eux. Le gardien du feu le suréleva, le conduisant lentement vers le lit. Il s’assit sur le matelas, avec Jaejoong à califourchon sur ses cuisses sans délier leurs lèvres. Le gardien de l’air fit glisser ses doigts sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Yunho, descendant sur son torse en se faufilant à l’intérieur de la tunique. Le baiser devint plus sensuel, plus profond, comme s’ils n’arrivaient pas à se rassasier l’un de l’autre, au point que Jaejoong mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Yunho avec envie. Il lui suffit d’un ou deux coups d’épaules pour faire tomber le haut de sa chemise. Sa peau laiteuse brillait sous les rayons de la lune, et ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient en toute légèreté contre lui. Yunho remonta les mains le long de son dos et lui caressa les épaules, parcourant ses bras, remontant vers son cou avec émotion, pour se reposer de nouveau sur sa taille. Il aimait découvrir son corps, encore et encore, et Jaejoong n’était pas en reste de son côté ; il ondulait langoureusement contre le ventre du gardien du feu, attisant son désir. Yunho bascula en arrière et se laissa séduire par Jaejoong, ordinairement si sage, qui ne se dévoilait qu’à lui. Il finit de se déshabiller lentement, sentant les yeux contemplatifs de son compagnon sur lui. Machinalement, celui-ci attrapa du bout des doigts une des mèches noires qui tombaient sur le torse de Jaejoong, la caressant tendrement. Puis le gardien de l’air se pencha sur lui et murmura :_

_— A toi pour toujours, mon amour._

 

**xXx**

 

            Pétrifié, Yunho ne put que regarder l’Ombre se pencher sur lui sans qu’il n’arrive à bouger le petit doigt. Il sentait que tous ses muscles étaient engourdis et refusaient de lui répondre. Il vit Jaejoong se glisser hors du lit pour s’approcher de son ennemi dans une démarche assurée, presque féline. Son sang se glaça lorsqu’il aperçut la main blanchâtre de l’Ombre se poser contre la taille de Jaejoong, l’enserrant de son bras comme lui-même avait l’habitude de le faire des siècles plus tôt. Le gardien de l’air se laissa attirer, se blottissant contre lui, et il n’eut aucun mouvement de recul lorsque l’Ombre l’embrassa avec provocation. Yunho essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer combien il était blessé par ce qu’il voyait et il attendit que l’Ombre s’intéresse de nouveau à lui.

— Je savais que tu réapparaîtrais à ton tour, susurra-t-il, victorieux. Il ne t’a pas fallu longtemps.

— Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Yunho d’une voix forte.

— Je lui ai laissé voir mon pouvoir, répondit l’Ombre en caressant la joue de Jaejoong.

— Si tu crois qu’il t’appartient, tu…

— Et pourtant c’est le cas, coupa le gardien de l’air.

 

Yunho sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Cet homme… il ressemblait à Jaejoong, mais ce n’était pas lui.

— Tu vas le laisser faire ? murmura Yunho.

— Ton sort m’importe peu.

 

L’Ombre s’agenouilla près de lui d’un air satisfait tandis que des gardes les entourèrent.

— Je suis là pour soulager le monde de ses tourments, et les habitants d’Aëla ont besoin d’un coupable de leurs malheurs, et c’est toi qui n’as pas su les protéger. Ils seront ravis de te voir mourir et ils me laisseront les gouverner parce qu’enfin ils ont quelqu’un qui prend de vraies décisions pour eux.

— C’est pour ça que tu ne m’as pas tué jusque là ? fit Yunho en contenant sa colère.

— En partie. C’était amusant de te voir errer en ce monde, de te voir t’affaiblir aussi.

— Fais-tu tout ça pour ton propre plaisir ou bien les gardiens t’ont-ils fait du tort dans une autre vie ?

— Je te le dirai avant que tu ne meurs, répondit l’Ombre en se relevant. Emmenez-le loin de cette chambre.

 

Yunho ne pouvait même pas utiliser son feu : il était paralysé dans tous ses mouvements jusque dans l’utilisation de ses pouvoirs de gardien. Jaejoong était si près de lui et pourtant si loin ; allait-il vraiment le laisser mourir sans lever le petit doigt, en le regardant comme un ennemi ? Il fut conduit dans les bas-fonds humides et froids du château, dans une petite cellule sans fenêtre, aux murs sales, éclairée uniquement par une torche dans le couloir. Alors il ne put rien faire d’autre qu’attendre et laisser ses pensées occuper son esprit. Quand pourrait-il enfin bouger ? Il l’ignorait. Il ne savait même pas quel genre de pouvoir Jaejoong avait utilisé contre lui. Le feu était dépendant de l’air, il y avait une certaine logique là-dedans. Allait-il mourir comme ça, sans pouvoir se défendre ? Il se sentait stupide d’être venu comme ça, il aurait dû savoir qu’on l’attendait. Mais sa situation désespérée n’allait pas lui faire baisser les bras aussi facilement, plus maintenant. Il n’allait pas se laisser tuer sans rien faire : il y avait forcément une solution. Il essayait de replier ses doigts et de les déplier, mais c’était très difficile et cela exigeait une parfaite concentration.

 

Il se passa des heures avant qu’il entende enfin des bruits de pas qui allaient dans sa direction, et ces pas… ils les connaissaient trop bien.

— Je croyais que mon sort te laissait indifférent ? fit-il avant même que Jaejoong ne dise quoique ce soit.

— Tu m’intrigues, gardien du feu, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

 

Yunho parvint à tourner son regard vers lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser attendrir par un visage qu’il aimait, ou même montrer ne serait-ce qu’une petite étincelle d’espoir.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Aucune idée.

— Réfléchis plus durement, au fond de toi tu le sais. Tu n’es pas à ta place : il te manque tes souvenirs et tu les cherches.

— En vérité, cela aussi m’importe peu.

 

Jaejoong semblait hésitant, comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait devant cette cellule. Il se reprit et tourna le dos à Yunho, prêt à partir.

— Tu mens. Il les a tués, ajouta Yunho douloureusement. Junsu est mort, Yoochun est mort… Changminnie est mort.

 

Le gardien de l’air s’immobilisa soudainement, durant quelques secondes, puis repartit sans rien dire. La peine de Yunho avait refait surface, la haine également : leur assassin était si près, si seulement il avait le pouvoir de le tuer. Mais tout n’était pas perdu : Jaejoong n’était pas complètement soumis par l’Ombre. Il commençait à se poser des questions.

 

Plus loin, dans la grande cour, Go Ara et Kangin observaient le château avec attention. Le soleil n’était pas levé encore et Kangin se frottait les mains pour les réchauffer.

— Explique-moi encore ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

— Yunho est forcément à l’intérieur. Si nous devons le faire sortir de là, il faudrait qu’on puisse entrer.

— Pourquoi devrait-on aider un abruti qui décide de nous lâcher en pleine nuit pour sauter dans la gueule du loup ?

— Parce que cet abruti est le seul qui puisse sauver notre monde, répliqua Go Ara. On va le sortir de là et l’engueuler comme il le mérite.

— Et comment veux-tu entrer dans ce château à la barbe des gardes ?

— Utilise ta cervelle, pourquoi je suis la seule à penser pour trois ? fit-elle en lui donnant une claque à l’épaule.

 

Devant l’air médusé de Kangin, Go Ara ne put qu’émettre un grognement. Elle baissa sa capuche et arrangea ses cheveux avant de s’approcher du garde qui était aux pieds du grand escalier. Elle fit mine de ne pas sentir le vent glacial venant lui mordre le cou qu’elle présenta ostensiblement à l’homme agrippé à sa lance qui regardait l’horizon d’un air féroce.

— Dites-moi garçon, existe-t-il un moyen d’entrer dans ce château ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? s’écria-t-il furieusement tandis que Kangin se cachait le visage derrière ses mains.

— Je veux dire, ajouta Go Ara avec un grand sourire. Il n’est habité que depuis récemment, et il n’y avait pas de formation de gardes du palais avant. Comment êtes-vous arrivé à cette prestigieuse position ?

— Et bien… balbutia l’homme, décontenancé. Le maître a ouvert ses portes à tout volontaire capable de manier une arme.

— Si je vous montre mes capacités à l’épée, ai-je une chance de faire partie de la garde à mon tour ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de son visage. Est-ce que je plairais au nouveau maître de ce château ?

— Ce… certainement, rougit-il lorsqu’il osa la regarder dans les yeux.

 

**xXx**

 

            _Le réveil fut long et doux dans le lit conjugal. Yunho était allongé sur Jaejoong, bercé par les mouvements réguliers de sa poitrine et par les caresses qu’il lui prodiguait dans sa chevelure. Le gardien de l’air était à peine réveillé lui aussi, et il serait bien resté ainsi des heures durant. Yunho releva la tête en silence et l’embrassa avec tendresse. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire de plus que leur promesse de la veille ?_

_— Tu crois qu’il y a une règle qui interdit aux gardiens de se marier et de consommer leur amour ? demanda Jaejoong._

_— Tu as peur qu’on vienne te fâcher ? se moqua Yunho._

_— Non, je m’en fiche, sourit-il. Qui sont-ils pour nous juger ?_

_Ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux qu’en ce moment, continuant leurs caresses tendres sous les draps._

_— Jaejoooooooong ! fit une voix aigue de l’autre côté de la porte qui s’ouvrit brusquement._

_Une masse informe se jeta violemment sur le lit, et Yunho eut juste le temps de s’écarter et pousser Jaejoong dans l’autre direction pour que personne ne soit assommé._

_— Un jour, tu vas tuer quelqu’un ! s’écria-t-il en direction de Changmin qui avait le visage entièrement caché par ses cheveux en bataille._

_— Vous avez fait quelques bêtises, je me trompe ? se moqua le gardien de la foudre._

_— Je t’en pose des questions ? rougit Yunho._

_— Qui t’a autorisé à toucher à ma maman, espèce de rustre ?_

_— Qui t’a autorisé à nous déranger tout en sachant ça ? Qui t’a élevé ?_

_— Allons, allons, riait Jaejoong en recoiffant Changmin._

_Il avait remonté le drap sous ses aisselles en espérant que rien de plus ne vienne risquer de l’exposer dans une position embarrassante aux yeux de ses camarades._

_— Faut-il organiser un banquet spécial pour fêter l’événement ? continua Changmin sur un ton d’humour._

_— Tu ne penses qu’à la bouffe, soupira Yunho en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux… avant que Jaejoong ne les arrange à nouveau._

_— Qu’est-ce qu’il faut fêter ? demanda Yoochun qui venait de passer devant la chambre._

_— Si Maître Hyo était là il vous aurait passé un savon, ajouta Junsu en souriant._

_— Personne ne l’a sonné._

_— C’est magnifique, papa et maman sont mariés, se moqua le gardien de l’eau._

_Yoochun et lui rejoignirent Changmin dans le lit, félicitant Yunho et Jaejoong pour avoir franchi une étape importante dans leur relation, et le gardien du feu avait beau rouspéter un minimum devant leur attitude, il était tout de même touché de voir que ses compagnons acceptaient la relation particulière qu’il entretenait avec Jaejoong. Il n’était pas facile pour eux de se cacher dans un temple où ils vivaient tous les cinq, et quelque part, Yoochun, Junsu et Changmin avaient très vite compris la nature des sentiments de leurs aînés. Plus que des compagnons, plus que des gardiens qui vivaient dans un même temple, ils étaient une véritable famille, la seule qu’il leur restait depuis des années, depuis qu’ils vivaient loin du monde extérieur._

 

**xXx**

 

            Yunho avait dû s’assoupir, car cette fois il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’on avait approché sa cellule. Il apercevait à peine trois paires de jambes qui s’affairaient devant la porte qui s’ouvrit dans un long grincement. Il sentit qu’on le recouvrait d’une couverture rigide et il se laissa enrouler dedans sans parvenir à comprendre les chuchotements qu’il entendait. Il devait être dans un état de semi-conscience duquel il ne parvenait pas à sortir. Il fut surélevé et on le sortit précipitamment de la cellule.

— Passez par l’aile ouest, j’ai fait en sorte que personne ne s’y trouve pendant une dizaine de minutes.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça, fit la voix de Go Ara, mais merci.

— Votre ami doit avoir d’autres alliés dans ce château. C’est le gardien du feu après tout : ce n’est pas un vulgaire criminel. On m’a demandé d’aider ses amis à le faire partir d’ici.

 

Yunho commençait à comprendre : Ara et Kangin étaient parvenus à s’introduire dans le château pour le faire évader, mais il ne comprenait pas comment la tâche pouvait leur être si facile. Il ne dit rien, se laissant porter par Kangin. Il sentit tout à coup des secousses, comme si l’on courait. Il ne s’était jamais douté que son nouvel ami possédait une telle force, mais après tout, que connaissait-il des humains finalement ? Le vent frais sur son visage lui indiqua qu’ils étaient enfin dehors et on le posa un peu trop violemment sur un plancher en bois au milieu de maigres bottes de foin.

 

Go Ara soupira longuement, soulagée, et posa la main sur le dos du bœuf qu’on avait attelé à une charrette. Elle attrapa la bride et commença à faire avancer l’animal.

— Hep ! Que faites-vous là ? coupa une voix au loin.

 

Un garde apparut près d’eux, l’air méfiant.

— Nous apportons du foin pour les étables du nouveau seigneur, répondit Go Ara le plus naturellement du monde.

— Nous n’en avons pas besoin, et surtout pas d’un foin d’une qualité si médiocre, répliqua le garde d’un air méprisant. Quittez la cour du château immédiatement !

— Bien messire, fit-elle en inclinant la tête. Si tel est votre ordre, nous repartons d’où nous venons.

— Les paysans n’ont rien à faire ici, c’est la dernière fois mademoiselle !

 

Yunho, immobile, caché dans le vieux foin, n’en revenait pas de la chance qu’ils avaient. Il n’était pas le seul à penser ainsi, car Go Ara et Kangin partirent de Shian avec leur charrette sans se retourner, le cœur battant la chamade avec la crainte qu’on les poursuive.

— T’aurais un ami dans ce château ? demanda Kangin, perplexe. Le geôlier nous a ouvert la porte sans rien demander en échange. Il semble qu’il ait agi sur ordre de quelqu’un.

— Tu vas bien au moins ? ajouta Go Ara en se penchant sur lui, enlevant les brindilles qui lui couvraient le visage. Tu n’as pas bougé d’un pouce.

— Ça va, je cherche juste à comprendre, murmura Yunho qui ne pouvait toujours pas faire le moindre mouvement.

— Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir te frapper lorsque nous serons suffisamment loin pour faire une pause, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en retournant prendre la bride du bœuf. J’ai failli mourir à tout moment dans cet infâme château !

 

Epuisé, Yunho finit par s’endormir de nouveau. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être, l’immobilisation forcée lui pompait toute son énergie.

 

Le soleil s’était levé sur Aëla, ou du moins l’astre du jour parvenait tant bien que mal à percer les nuages gris, éclairant les terres désolées. Jaejoong était à sa fenêtre, regardant le lointain, les plaines poussiéreuses entrecoupées par le maigre cours du fleuve. Le gardien de l’air semblait soucieux tandis que l’on s’agitait dans le château : l’alerte venait d’être donnée, le prisonnier s’était évadé. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit à la volée et il n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que l’Ombre s’approchait de lui d’un pas furieux.

— Tu le savais n’est-ce pas ?

— De quoi tu m’accuses exactement ? demanda Jaejoong.

— Ne fais pas l’innocent, s’emporta l’Ombre qui montrait enfin un visage rempli de colère. Tu n’essaies même pas de le cacher. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

— Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j’ai vu ce que c’était que la chaleur, répondit le gardien de l’air avec sincérité. Il m’a touché et je ne sais pas comment il a fait.

 

Il se souvenait encore du regard intense avec lequel Yunho l’avait fixé, cette chaleur indescriptible qui émanait de ses yeux, de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, comme s’il essayait de se rappeler ce qu’il avait pu ressentir devant cet homme. L’Ombre lui attrapa fermement les poignets, l’attirant vers lui.

— Tu ne peux pas éprouver ce genre de chose : tu es à moi et à moi seul.

— Je suis à toi, répéta Jaejoong.

 

Mais les mots de Yunho avaient été légèrement différents. « Je suis tien et tu es mien ». Ils résonnaient encore dans sa tête comme s’il le lui murmurait à l’instant. L’Ombre retrouva son calme mais il n’en était pas moins en colère pour autant. Il partit de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Jaejoong dans ses interrogations. Il espérait simplement qu’il n’était pas en train de perdre ce qu’il avait mis si longtemps à posséder. Le gardien de l’air resta devant sa fenêtre, se demandant où Yunho avait-il pu partir. Ils auraient d’autres occasion de se revoir et cette fois, il ne pourrait pas le laisser partir : il fallait qu’il montre à qui il faisait allégeance, et une force inexplicable lui disait d’obéir à l’Ombre. Que savait-il de Yunho ? Absolument rien, mais leur rôle de maître des éléments était similaire et il semblait le connaître.

 

Yunho resta inconscient durant quelques jours. Kangin et Go Ara eurent le temps d’arriver jusqu’à Meiya en toute sûreté et ils installèrent le gardien du feu dans une chambre. Nana veilla sur lui avec inquiétude, Go Ara non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne reprenait pas conscience. Il n’avait pas de fièvre et semblait paisible, mais il restait bloqué dans un profond sommeil. Au bout de quatre jours, il commença à montrer quelques signes de réveil, tournant la tête, bougeant ses mains, et Ara restait auprès de lui à toute heure, attendant son réveil.

 

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kangin paraissait continuellement agacé depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés à Meiya. Il ne disait rien à Go Ara mais n’en pensait pas moins. Elle s’en rendit compte et elle le suivit à l’extérieur.

— Tu as enfin quitté ton gardien du feu ? dit-il sèchement malgré lui.

— Voilà pourquoi tu es grognon comme ça depuis quelques jours ? Mais tu vois bien qu’il aime le gardien de l’air, qu’ils ont été inséparables durant des décennies, et il n’a pensé qu’à lui pendant deux siècles !

— Et à présent tu le colles comme si c’était ton nouvel héros…

— Mais c’en est un. Je crois fermement qu’il va sauver Aëla. Et toi, tu es un idiot Kangin. Durant toutes ces années, tu n’as pas voulu faire un pas vers moi, sans m’expliquer pourquoi. Et là tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

— La raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas… balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Enfin… regarde le monde dans lequel on vit. Je n’ai pas envie de fonder une famille dans un environnement pareil, et je…

— Yunho est là pour changer notre monde, assura Go Ara en lui prenant la main. C’est ce en quoi je crois, c’est pour ça que je veux l’aider, et j’aimerai que tu arrêtes de le traiter comme un parasite.

— Il n’en demeure pas moins un crétin, marmonna Kangin. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils lui ont fait, mais ce n’est pas dans cet état qu’il va sauver Aëla.

— Qui est un crétin ? coupa une voix forte à l’embrasure de la porte.

 

Il était légèrement courbé sur lui-même mais Yunho était bien debout et complètement réveillé. La surprise fut totale pour Kangin et Ara et cela fit sourire le gardien du feu.

 

**xXx**

 

_Les protecteurs d’Aëla étaient nommés ainsi pour une bonne raison, et ils veillaient continuellement sur le monde des hommes qui n’était pas aussi paisible que ce qu’il avait l’air. L’Ombre n’avait pas été la seule menace qui planait sur Aëla, il avait juste été le premier à avoir eu le dessus sur les gardiens, parvenant à en tuer trois et à en asservir un. La magie n’était pas seulement l’apanage des pierres des éléments, les humains pouvaient avoir certaines facultés. Cela restait minime comparé à celles des gardiens, mais quelques impétueux vouaient tout leur être dans la magie noire, cherchant à assouvir leurs désirs égoïstes. S’ils venaient terroriser les gens du peuple, les gardiens étaient alertés et venaient remédier à tout cela. Ils étaient confrontés à différentes sortes de magiciens, et leur puissance variait ; ils s’étaient parfois retrouvés confrontés à quelques difficultés, mais rien d’insurmontable._

_Yunho et ses compagnons étaient encore très jeunes lorsqu’ils connurent leur première difficulté. Yoochun avait senti dès le matin que la terre était fébrile sous ses doigts, signifiant que quelque chose n’allait pas en bas. Jaejoong fut le premier en bas, apercevant un homme qui traversait la rue principale, les bras en l’air, congelant tout ce qui était à sa portée._

_— Je suis le maître de la glace, déclamait-il._

_— Mais bien sûr, marmonna Junsu dans son coin, les bras croisés._

_Mais ils se rendirent compte bien vite que ses pouvoirs n’étaient pas négligeables. En termes de glaciation, il faisait jeu égal avec Junsu qui s’en retrouvait frustré. Pendant que Yoochun, Changmin et Jaejoong évacuaient les civils, Yunho secondait le gardien de l’eau en espérant qu’il prenne le pas sur son adversaire. Les cheveux blancs coiffés en pointe, il rivalisait d’ingéniosité pour parvenir à tromper le mage noir. Il ne parvenait même pas à éviter les dommages collatéraux et quelques habitations furent détruites sous des lames de glace aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Junsu reçut un coup qu’il n’avait pas anticipé, le coupant profondément au niveau de l’aine ; et lorsqu’il tomba au sol dans un cri, Yunho décida d’intervenir pour de bon. La terre commença à gronder, rappelant le reste de ses compagnons. Tandis que Yoochun prenait soin de Junsu blessé, le sol se fendit sous les pieds du gardien du feu et des jets de lave vinrent faire contraste avec les piques de glace. L’air devint étouffant, et le maître de la glace perdit son sourire. La plupart des attaques qu’il lançait vers Yunho fondaient avant même qu’elles ne l’atteignent. Jaejoong se posa en douceur juste à côté de son compagnon et leva la main face à lui, formant un tourbillon d’air entre eux et le mage noir. Les flammes du gardien du feu se laissèrent emporter et le tourbillon devint un véritable brasier flottant. Communément, Yunho et Jaejoong intensifièrent leurs pouvoirs, et la tornade vint happer le prétendu maître de la glace qui ne put riposter, étouffé par le feu, surpris par la puissance soudaine de son adversaire._

_Certains hommes étaient capables d’abandonner leur humanité pour atteindre un niveau de magie supérieur à ce qu’ils pouvaient supporter. Plus aucun retour en arrière n’était possible, alors, en une fraction de seconde, celui qui s’était donné le nom de maître de la glace, fut réduit en cendres._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L'organisation narrative se construit en deux temps: la trame principale, et les flashbacks en italique]

_— Non ! Je ne partirai pas !_

_— Cesse tes caprices, fit sévèrement un homme à un enfant d’une dizaine d’années qu’il tenait par la main. C’est fini, nous devons partir._

_— Non ! répéta l’enfant qui ne voulait pas descendre les escaliers. Tu disais que je serai choisi !_

_— Tu as bien vu que ça n’a pas été le cas, Woo Bin, on rentre à la maison, reprit le père qui contenait sa colère avec peine._

_— Mais tu m’as dit…_

_— Tais-toi !_

_Le jeune Woo Bin avait les joues rouges de colère et de frustration. Il ne voulait pas partir tant qu’on ne cèderait pas à ses désirs. Tant de fois il s’était entendu répéter par son père – et son grand-père – « Tu seras un grand Gardien, comme un de tes aïeuls, un des plus puissants Gardiens du feu ! » Mais le jour de la cérémonie, devant des milliers de spectateurs, Woo Bin n’avait pas été choisi. Ce fut avec dégoût que le jeune garçon jeta un coup d’œil aux cinq enfants qui montaient dans une diligence._

_Ils semblaient si petits, si fragiles, inaptes aux devoirs d’un gardien. Tous étaient plus jeunes que Woo Bin d’ailleurs, le plus jeune ayant six ans. Celui-ci pleurait en jetant un dernier regard à sa mère. Encore rouge, de jalousie cette fois, le garçon continuait d’observer ceux qui avaient été choisis à sa place. Il vit celui qui avait reçu le rubis, et ainsi l’élément du feu, prendre son cadet par la main d’un air rassurant. Il avait déjà toutes les qualités d’un véritable leader, alors Woo Bin se mit à le haïr plus que les autres : il aurait tellement voulu être à sa place, alors il se jura qu’il reprendrait tout ce qui lui revenait de droit. Son regard s’attarda ensuite sur un autre des enfants à la peau si blanche, aux cheveux si noirs que cela le troubla. L’enfant semblait inquiet mais il n’en montrait rien, aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues quand sa mère l’embrassa avec émotion. Il ne la reverrait pas avant longtemps, il le savait, car l’entraînement pour devenir un Gardien allait être long, et difficile. Même pour devenir les protecteurs d’Aëla, il fallait passer pas un chemin cruel._

_Alors Woo Bin s’entraînerait aussi, par tous les moyens dont il disposait, pour prouver au monde que le destin s’était trompé et qu’il était meilleur que ces enfants. Sa jalousie s’amplifierait, se changerait en une haine infinie qui allait nourrir son âme et lui donnerait un pouvoir destructeur. L’Ombre s’était emparée de ses yeux._

 

**xXx**

 

            Yunho n’avait presque pas dit un seul mot depuis qu’il avait repris conscience. Il était retourné à l’arrière-cour, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre par les récents événements. Non seulement il devait reprendre des forces, mais il devait sérieusement s’entraîner pour retrouver son niveau à son apogée. Il s’était débarrassé de ses vêtements défraîchis pour enfiler une tenue plus noire, et il avait également retiré la pince qui retenait ses longs cheveux. Le regard assombri, il attrapa un long bâton, sûrement le reste d’un vieux balai. Il le fit tourner entre ses mains avec une telle aisance, et une telle rapidité qu’on avait l’impression que l’objet faisait partie intégrante de son corps. Il répéta quelques mouvements simples pour la forme, en le faisant tourner au-dessus de sa tête, puis sur le côté, avant de faire un dernier coup descendant violemment, en s’immobilisant à un centimètre du sol. Il émit un cri sec avant de reprendre l’entraînement plus intensément, accélérant ses mouvements, tournoyant sur lui-même, jouant du bâton avec les deux mains, frappant des cibles qu’il avait placées au préalable contre les murs. Il n’en manqua pas une et ne trembla pas une seconde, il n’avait aucune once d’hésitation : il venait de reproduire sans difficulté des gestes qu’il pensait avoir oublié depuis des décennies. Sans s’en féliciter, il s’accorda quelques secondes d’immobilité avant de reprendre l’entraînement en doublant sa vitesse, encore et encore, en faisant des gestes plus précis et donnant des coups plus violents.

 

            Il passait des heures dans cette arrière-cour, avec pour seule requête celle de ne pas être dérangé. En fait, il ne rentrait que pour manger et dormir un minimum. Ara n’osait pas lui demander de se ménager un peu ; elle sentait bien qu’il n’était pas d’humeur à discuter. Seul Kangin était motivé à suivre les résolutions de Yunho, s’entraînant dans son coin lui aussi à l’épée. Mais tandis que le Gardien combinait ses aptitudes au bâton et ses pouvoirs de feu, le jeune homme, lui, ne pouvait aller plus loin qu’un simple enchaînement de bottes secrètes et de coups d’estocs. Il se sentit bien vite frustré et découragé.

— Tu n’auras pas à te retrouver confronté à l’Ombre et tu es largement capable de te mesurer aux semblants de gardes dont il s’est entouré, le rassura Yunho.

— Je doute servir à grand-chose tout de même.

— Tu te trompes. C’est important pour moi de savoir que je ne suis pas seul dans ce combat. Je suis le dernier Protecteur d’Aëla capable d’arrêter l’Ombre, ajouta le Gardien du Feu avec difficulté. Je serais resté m’éteindre dans le temple si vous n’étiez pas venus me chercher. J’aurais été sacrifié par l’ennemi si Ara et toi ne m’aviez pas sauvé. Aëla a la chance d’avoir des hommes comme toi qui n’ont pas perdu espoir dans cet hiver.

 

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Kangin sourit à Yunho et s’inclina avec respect. Le gardien hocha la tête en retour. A une époque plus heureuse, lorsqu’un humain était ainsi reconnu, il était considéré comme un héros parmi les hommes. Mais à présent, les vieilles coutumes étaient oubliées, ignorées. Seule une poignée de personnes possédaient ces connaissances.

 

Depuis que Yunho était parvenu à s’échapper du château, Jaejoong était forcé d’être cloîtré dans sa chambre, car la colère de l’Ombre ne s’était pas apaisée. La jalousie que le magicien ressentait s’était amplifiée : son maître des vents n’aurait jamais pu se laisser émouvoir par quelqu’un qu’il avait effacé de sa mémoire. Jaejoong ne se souvenait pas plus de Yunho pour autant, et il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il savait seulement qu’une part de son être refusait de le laisser se faire tuer par l’Ombre ; il ne devait pas mourir. Au bout du cinquième jour, il reçut enfin la visite du mage noir, mais il avait légèrement changé d’apparence. Son regard restait le même, mais ses traits étaient plus jeunes, ses cheveux plus noirs. Il s’avançait à grands pas vers Jaejoong, l’air agressif. Instinctivement, le Gardien de l’Air recula de quelques pas, mais l’Ombre était plus rapide et il l’attrapa à la gorge, approchant son visage si près du sien qu’il sentait son souffle froid sur ses joues.

— Sache que ma colère ne s’est pas apaisée. Montre-moi que tu n’es fidèle qu’à moi.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas autrement qu’en l’embrassant, sachant très bien que c’était ce que son maître voulait. Celui-ci le tenait fermement contre lui, faisant du baiser le sien, sa langue venant lui caresser le palais, mordillant ses lèvres avec envie. La tentation de le jeter sur le lit pour le posséder enfin était trop forte, il aurait préféré une grande cérémonie pour montrer au monde que le Gardien de l’Air lui appartenait, et finir en beauté dans le lit conjugal. S’il ne pouvait plus lui prendre sa virginité, au moins il serait à lui aux yeux de tous et jusqu’à la fin des temps. Mais il sentait qu’il le perdait, alors il devait faire vite, il fallait le faire sien tant qu’il était encore sous son charme. Avec des gestes précipités, il lui défit le haut de sa tunique, dénudant ses épaules qu’il embrassa aussitôt. Les doigts de Jaejoong s’agrippèrent dans les cheveux de l’Ombre, il n’était plus maître de ses mouvements. Le mage noir déposait ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il avait tellement attendu le moment où il s’autoriserait à le faire qu’il semblait assoiffé. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, et l’Ombre l’embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres.

— Que penses-tu de ma cure de jouvence ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

— Tu es toujours aussi froid, répondit Jaejoong sur un même ton.

 

Le mage répondit par un sourire et il reprit ses baisers sur le corps du Gardien de l’Air qui se cambra instinctivement. Avait-il déjà vécu pareille situation ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus. Son corps réagissait étrangement : ce n’était pas désagréable, il frissonnait, attendait d’autres caresses. Un cri s’échappa de sa bouche malgré lui, une montée de fièvre le désorientait. Il ne savait pas à quoi il était prêt, mais une voix lui murmura, au plus profond de son être, qu’il connaissait cette sensation. Les mains de l’Ombre restaient froides sur sa peau malgré ses baisers langoureux, et le corps de Jaejoong l’alerta : quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait trop proche de son intimité, et il comprit que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait.

— Non ! s’écria-t-il en repoussant la tête de l’Ombre de sa main.

— Non ?

— Je ne veux pas.

 

Le mage noir se redressa, le visage assombri. Jaejoong tremblait encore, mais pas de désir, cherchant un drap pour se recouvrir.

— Tu es à moi, tu t’en souviens ?

— Je ne peux pas me laisser toucher par toi, répondit le Gardien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

 

Il pleurait, tout en se roulant en boule dans son lit. Il ne comprenait pas son rejet, mais il savait seulement que son corps n’acceptait pas ce genre de contact physique avec cet homme.

— Et lui, tu le laisserais te toucher ? demanda l’Ombre.

— Lui ?

— Celui que tu as aidé à faire évader, reprit-il, presque en criant.

 

Jaejoong ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce Yunho revenait sur le tapis. De quoi l’Ombre était-il jaloux ? Il devait sûrement savoir quelque chose que le maître des vents avait oublié. Le mage se pencha de nouveau sur lui, tout doucement, lui attrapant fermement les cheveux.

— Tu ne devrais pas te souvenir, susurra-t-il. Tu es à moi. Plus à lui.

— Plus à lui ? répéta le Gardien de l’Air qui avait troqué son regard inexpressif pour une expression terrorisée. Yunho…

 

L’Ombre plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Jaejoong et une lueur noire se répandit autour d’eux.

— Non. Mon sort ne peut être brisé ! Il m’a pris des siècles à le mettre en place, je ne vais pas le laisser s’évaporer parce que tu « as ressenti sa chaleur » !

 

Le Gardien de l’Air perdit lentement conscience quand les vapeurs noires s’infiltrèrent dans son être.

 

**xXx**

 

_Le voyage de Shian jusqu’à la montagne sacrée était long, surtout pour des enfants. Ils restèrent néanmoins silencieux tout long, si ce n’était quelques reniflements de temps à autre. Arrivés aux pieds de la montagne, ils durent quitter la diligence et suivre leur tuteur jusqu’au sommet. Ce fut encore plus pénible que le voyage qui avait duré des jours, peut-être un peu trop pour des enfants de cet âge, mais lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux jardins du temple, ils oublièrent leur douleur et leur fatigue. Une explosion de couleurs et de senteurs s’étendaient sous leurs pieds. Tout semblait paisible et doux, et le vent venait les caresser comme s’il voulait les soulager de leur peine. L’émerveillement étincelait dans leurs yeux, devant l’herbe si verte et légère, parsemée de fleurs de toutes sortes. Le temple, d’un éclatant rouge et de gravures dorées, se dressait devant eux, accueillant et chaleureux. Un petit chemin de pierre menait à son entrée, et non loin de là était planté un grand saule, avec un banc dans son ombre. Derrière, ils aperçurent une petite pagode rouge et brune, et l’ancien Gardien, Hyo, devenu le maître des enfants, leur expliqua que c’était là-bas que reposait la statue des Protecteurs d’Aëla. Il conduisit d’abord les nouveaux Gardiens dans leur nouvelle résidence, leur présentant leurs chambres, leurs nouveaux vêtements aux couleurs de leurs éléments, ainsi que toutes les choses à savoir sur le temple. Les leçons ne commenceraient pas le jour-même, car ils étaient épuisés et affamés. Bientôt ils seront moins sujets à ressentir un tel affaiblissement, leur vie était déjà imprégnée dans les cinq pierres immortelles qui les avaient choisis. Hyo leur prépara un repas copieux tandis que le soleil se couchait, et ensuite Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun et Junsu purent aller se coucher et commencer leur vie de Gardien._

_Les premiers jours ne furent pas de tout repos, c’était encore très dur pour certains d’accepter la séparation avec leurs parents. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils n’allaient plus les revoir, du moins pas avant l’achèvement de leur formation. Hyo devait leur faire comprendre que s’ils s’attachaient trop à leur famille, ils allaient être indéniablement blessés. Leur longue vie leur ferait assister au décès naturel de tous leurs proches, et il fallait être prêt à l’accepter. Les premières leçons étaient essentiellement théoriques, expliquant le rôle commun des Gardiens, puis les spécificités de leurs éléments. Ils n’étaient pas seulement des protecteurs de ce monde, ils étaient aussi les garants de son équilibre. Ils ne maîtrisaient pas seulement quelques pouvoirs inexplicables, ils ne faisaient qu’un avec la terre et ses ressources. Maints dangers menaçaient le monde, des gens mal intentionnés étaient capables de soulever d’autres forces pour terrifier la population, les cinq jeunes Gardiens devaient s’y préparer. Très vite, la pratique se mêla à la théorie, et avant de savoir utiliser son élément, il fallait être en accord total avec son corps et ses mouvements. L’apprentissage des arts martiaux était fastidieux mais il menait naturellement à la maîtrise de l’élément. Au fil des ans, chacun des jeunes Gardiens personnalisèrent leurs techniques. Jaejoong montrait des gestes plus doux et plus fluides que les autres, Junsu lui était plus précis et vif, ne manquant jamais sa cible. Changmin pour sa part avait plus de force, il parvenait à percer les murs ou creuser le sol. Yunho était presque au même niveau que lui, tout en étant plus rapide. Il avait une détente plus longue et il fut le premier à maîtriser complètement son élément malgré le fait que Hyo avait expressément souligné que le feu était de nature indomptable._

_Pendant dix ans, Hyo forma les nouveaux Gardiens à toutes les techniques de combat, mais il leur apprit aussi à communier avec la nature, à être capable de percevoir le moindre danger, ou même les auras de tout ce qui peuplait ce monde, du seigneur dans son château comme le nourrisson qui venait de naître, ou la jeune pousse d’un peuplier à l’autre bout de la grande plaine d’Aëla. Les enfants avaient grandi et avaient le corps d’un jeune adulte en pleine force de l’âge. Chacun était spécialiste dans son domaine, et chacun avait appris à manier une arme qui lui serait propre. Du plus haut des cieux, Jaejoong voyait tout et lorsqu’il s’agissait de tirer une flèche, il n’avait aucun égal. L’air était son allié, dirigeant ses traits s’il avait besoin de dévier de sa trajectoire, et il touchait toujours le centre de sa cible. Junsu, lui, avait perfectionné l’art du maniement des sais qui étaient le prolongement de ses mains. Il exécutait avec grâce la danse de l’eau et de la glace, piquante, comme le bout de ses lames. Celles de Yoochun étaient plus larges, plus tranchantes. Quand il faisait tournoyer ses cimeterres, on entendait la terre gronder. Changmin aussi possédait deux lames jumelles, deux katanas, qui faisaient un son clinquant lorsqu’ils s’entrechoquaient. Et enfin, Yunho, de son côté, avait hérité de la grande lance des précédents Gardiens du Feu. Elle lui permettait de contenir sa force dans ses bras tout en parvenant à se maintenir sur ses appuis. On aurait dit que les armes étaient le prolongement de leurs éléments. Les flèches légères comme l’air, les lames des sais piquants comme de la glace, les cimeterres grondant comme un séisme, les katanas clinquant comme la foudre, et la lance, en pierre volcanique, fluide comme de la lave en fusion. Les Gardiens étaient prêts et Hyo put partir prendre une retraite bien méritée en sachant Aëla parfaitement protégée._

 

**xXx**

 

            Subitement, en plein entraînement, Yunho balança son bâton contre le mur dans un cri de rage qui résonna dans toute la cour, interrompant Kangin dans ses échauffements et alertant Go Ara par la même occasion. Le Gardien du Feu jetait un regard fulminant sur le bout de bois sans vie qui gisait à ses pieds. Il donna un violent coup de poing au mur en pierre qui trembla sous le choc. Un trou s’était formé sous sa main.

— Je te hais, toi et tous ceux qui t’entourent ! Je te promets de te réduire en poussière de mes propres mains !

 

Tant de frustration et de colère dans le cœur de Yunho. Il se détestait pour n’avoir pas réussi à empêcher un tel désastre de se propager. Il en voulait à Jaejoong d’ignorer tout de ce qu’il était. Il haïssait l’Ombre pour tout le mal qu’il faisait à Aëla, tout le mal qu’il avait fait à ceux qu’il aimait, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir l’arrêter, seul, avec un feu affaibli et apeuré. Il ne fit pas attention à Ara qui s’était approchée de lui, un verre d’eau à la main.

— On trouvera une solution, murmura-t-elle sur un ton le plus doux possible.

— Mais pas ici, répondit Yunho rapidement.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

 

Un grondement qui se fit sentir jusque sous leurs pieds les interrompit dans leur discussion. Le ciel, habituellement gris en pleine journée, s’assombrit rapidement et des rafales de vent vinrent soulever la poussière des rues et griffer les murs des habitations. Sans trop savoir ce que c’était, Yunho se tenait prêt, les muscles contractés, tout en se mettant devant Ara pour la protéger d’un danger inconnu. Les doigts de Kangin se resserrèrent sur la poignée de son épée, mais il n’avait pas l’air très confiance, ne sachant pas où regarder. Un éclair les surprit, frappant au beau milieu de la cour, et un nuage de fumée noire apparut, formant une boule vaporeuse. Nul doute que ce maléfice était là pour eux, mais ils se demandaient qui allait en sortir. L’Ombre oserait-il venir dans cet endroit à la hâte pour finir son travail ? Trois silhouettes sortirent de la fumée, trois hommes dans un long manteau sombre, à la manière de l’Ombre, mais aucun n’était lui, Yunho le sentait. L’impatience et l’arrogance se lisaient dans leurs yeux.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kangin, d’une voix forte.

— Ceux qui mettront fin à ta vie, répondit celui du milieu.

 

Yunho donna un coup de pied dans le bâton à terre qui s’envola vers sa main.

— Combien de fois ai-je entendu ce genre de phrase ? marmonna-t-il.

 

Ces hommes étaient indéniablement des magiciens utilisant le même genre de pouvoir que l’Ombre. Ainsi avait-il décidé d’envoyer ses disciples pour supprimer tous ses obstacles… Le feu entourait les mains du Gardien, ainsi que son bâton, sans le brûler. Il se lança en premier sur ceux qui étaient venus pour le tuer dans un bond de plusieurs mètres, comme une boule de feu de taille humaine. Il le savait : ils n’étaient pas de taille contre lui, il bloquait aisément la moindre étincelle de magie noire qu’ils lançaient sur lui. Le combat était en effet inégal, mais les magiciens ne perdaient pas leur arrogance pour autant. Après tout, ils étaient trois, contre un seul Gardien. Il était facile pour l’un d’entre eux de s’en prendre aux éléments extérieurs, et Yunho ne s’était pas trompé dans son jugement quand il vit un des assaillants se détacher du combat pour se jeter sur Kangin. Le jeune homme se tenait prêt aussi, la lame de son épée en avant, mais que pouvait-il bien faire contre de la magie ? Cela mit à rude épreuve la rapidité de Yunho. Il se jeta sur eux en tourbillonnant sur lui-même. Une spirale enflammée l’entoura dans son élan, venant heurter le magicien qui finit projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

— On va arrêter les petits jeux, dit-il d’une voix sifflante en faisant apparaître une boule immense entre la paume de ses mains en direction des deux autres.

— Je crois que tu n’as pas compris. Cette cité, il est si facile de la détruire, répliqua un des disciples de l’Ombre.

— Il vous reste vingt secondes à vivre, continua le Gardien dont la boule de feu grandissait à vue d’œil.

— Cela ne s’arrêtera pas là, maître du feu.

 

Implacable, Yunho n’hésita pas à mettre à exécution ses menaces. Sa chaleur avait prit le pas sur le froid éternel de l’atmosphère, au point que ça en devenait étouffant pour ceux qui se trouvaient dans l’arrière-cour. Il contrôlait absolument tous les alentours, les magiciens ne pouvaient plus bouger sous les ondes d’air chaud. Go Ara et Kangin non plus. Le sol était devenu doré, le vent avait pris une teinte orangée, on pouvait assister à la renaissance du feu. Roulant des épaules, Yunho intensifia la température, et, enfin, il libéra sa boule de feu qui vint percuter les deux magiciens qui ne réalisèrent que trop tard que c’en était fini pour eux. Ils disparurent dans un cri strident aussi vite qu’ils étaient apparus, et le Gardien du Feu se tourna vers le troisième qui était toujours affalé sur le sol, pétrifié. Etait-ce un homme qu’il avait devant lui ? L’apparence sombre de Yunho contrastait avec les lueurs rouges et dorées qui l’entouraient, rendant sa peau plus hâlée encore. La flamme dans ses yeux était menaçante, ce qui effraya le pauvre hère qui ne savait plus ce qu’il faisait encore là. Ara et Kangin comprirent ce qu’était réellement un Gardien immortel, ce qu’était que le véritable Feu.

— Brûle, dit simplement Yunho.

 

Et le magicien s’embrasa aussitôt et se consuma en quelques secondes. Le calme et le froid revinrent peu à peu dans la cour, l’air reprit ses couleurs grises, mais Kangin et Ara n’avait pas bougé d’un orteil, comme si eux aussi étaient effrayés par ce à quoi ils venaient d’assister. Yunho leur tournait le dos, pas décidé à les regarder en face.

— Tu… tu vas bien ? osa Ara en cachant les tremblements dans sa voix.

 

Cela le fit se retourner, posant sur eux des yeux inquiets et chaleureux.

— Moi ça va. Et vous ?

— Tout va bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassuré.

 

Kangin, lui, regardait Yunho avec les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu es quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il d’une voix suraigüe.

— Quelqu’un que tu devrais éviter de mettre en colère, répliqua le Gardien du tac-au-tac.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, indiquant qu’il plaisantait. Il n’en demeurait pas moins que le jeune homme était hautement impressionné.

— Et tu ne peux pas vaincre l’Ombre avec ça ? fit Kangin, sceptique.

— Non, dit-il. Ce n’est pas suffisant.

— Déjà il faut noter que tu ne te sens pas affaibli par l’effort, ajouta Ara. Tu es donc en pleine possession de toutes tes forces.

— Mais je vous l’ai dit : le feu seul n’est pas suffisant pour combattre l’Ombre. Et rester ici ne m’amènera à rien. Il ne fera qu’envoyer ses sbires encore et encore.

— C’est quoi ton idée alors ? coupa Kangin.

— Je dois retourner au temple.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il y a quelque chose là-bas que je dois chercher, je n’ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Restez ici, j’irai plus vite seul.

 

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent, estomaqués, tandis que Yunho commençait à s’en aller.

— Tu pars comme ça ? s’écria Kangin.

— Je mets la cité en danger, et rassure-toi, j’ai trouvé une solution. Quand vous me reverrez, Aëla sera débarrassée de l’Ombre une fois pour toutes, assura le Gardien, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

— Qu’y a-t-il au temple ?

 

Mais au moment où la question fut posée, d’immenses ailes enflammées sortirent du dos de Yunho qui quitta Meiya en une fraction de secondes. En utilisant ainsi ses pouvoirs, l’Ombre sentirait qu’il avait quitté la ville et il ne prendrait pas la peine de s’attaquer à un endroit où on ennemi n’était pas. Le temple… Yunho n’aurait jamais dû le quitter en pensant lui tourner le dos à jamais, c’était le seul et dernier vestige de l’ère des Gardiens, un lieu sacré où les éléments vivaient en harmonie. Tout était enfermé en son sein, et les ans n’avaient pas pu tout détruire. L’arc, les sais, les cimeterres, les katanas, la lance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L'organisation narrative se construit en deux temps: la trame principale, et les flashbacks en italique]

Un ronflement de flammes résonna dans tout le col de la montagne sacrée. Yunho se posa en toute légèreté sur l’épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait le jardin autrefois florissant. Il ne s’arrêta pas pour s’émouvoir face à l’afflux de tendres souvenirs qui remontèrent brusquement en lui, et il pénétra dans les ruines du temple avec une démarche déterminée. Il savait où il devait aller, descendant dans les sous-sols épargnés par le temps. Il entra dans une grande salle de marbre obscure. D’un claquement de doigts, le Gardien du Feu alluma toutes les torches disposées sur les murs, et la pièce révéla tous ses secrets. De gigantesques fresques ornaient les parois de pierre, détaillant des combats épiques menés par les Protecteurs d’Aëla en temps jadis. Yunho se sentit presque honteux, et il baissa la tête, comme s’il n’avait pas le droit de regarder ces tableaux. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle rapidement, il y trouva enfin ce qu’il cherchait : cinq stèles bien alignées sur lesquelles étaient entreposées les costumes de combat des Gardiens. Yunho et ses compagnons ne les avaient jamais utilisés, préférant leurs tenues standards. Chacune des armes était à sa place, scintillantes, comme neuves, comme si elles attendaient leurs porteurs. Le Gardien du Feu les regarda en silence pendant de longues minutes, se recueillant sur la mémoire de ceux qu’il avait perdu. Puis, il sentit enfin que c’était le moment : il s’approcha des katana et en empoigna un. De fins éclairs jaillirent autour de sa main, et d’un coup sec, il le retira de son présentoir. Il sentait sa puissance dans tout son bras : ce n’était pas une arme comme les autres. C’était comme si Yunho retrouvait Changmin d’une certaine façon, et il lui fallut de longues minutes pour s’en remettre. Il attrapa un sai ensuite, ressentant le même effet, peut-être plus léger, plus fluide, plus frais. Alors il sourit avec tendresse car l’image de Junsu, avec lequel il s’était toujours disputé pourtant, apparut dans son esprit. Il en fit de même avec les larges sabres de Yoochun ; il ne les avait pas perdus finalement.

— Mes frères, j’ai besoin de vous emprunter ceci. Et je suis sûr que Jaejoong ne m’en voudra pas d’utiliser son arc.

 

En effet, l’arc lui répondait de la même façon que les autres. Le Gardien de l’Air avec qui il avait grandi, duquel il était tombé amoureux, n’aurait certainement pas voulu que l’Ombre règne en maître sur Aëla, qu’il le manipule également. En quelque sorte, le vrai Jaejoong était dans cet arc, celui qui représentait ce qu’il était réellement. Yunho en était sûr : ces armes étaient la clé pour vaincre l’ennemi. Encore fallait-il qu’il les maîtrise toutes. Il les reposa délicatement, chacune à sa place, et prit la grande lance. Un petit étendard rouge entourait la douille, et le long manche en bois sombre était agrémenté d’un talon de métallique arrondi et incrusté d’un rubis. Les mouvements lui vinrent naturellement, comme lorsqu’il s’était entraîné l’autre jour à Meiya. Il le fit tournoyer autour de son corps avec légèreté et dextérité, fendant l’air dans un coup sec et clinquant. La pointe de fer commença à être auréolée d’une flamme vive et ronflante, réchauffant l’air froid de cette grande salle restée trop longtemps dans les ténèbres.

 

Il était sûr à présent qu’il était capable de vaincre l’Ombre avec la combinaison parfaite des cinq éléments. Assis en tailleur au beau milieu du jardin enneigé, Yunho méditait, les armes disposées autour de lui. Il ne devait pas seulement savoir les manier, mais aussi contrôler les pouvoirs qu’elles contenaient. Ils n’avaient jamais appris à communier avec les armes des autres.

 

**xXx**

 

_A quinze ans, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu et Changmin étaient encore en plein apprentissage de la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs, et ce n’était pas la période la plus aisée car leurs éléments parvenaient à maturité. Parallèlement, leurs émotions étaient à fleur de peau, et ils commençaient à se rendre compte que leurs vies étaient différentes, que la majorité des adolescents de leur âge n’avaient pas à vivre reclus, à apprendre à gérer de grosses responsabilités telles que l’équilibre de ce monde et la maîtrise d’un art ancien et dangereux. Ils questionnaient sans cesse Maître Hyo sur l’utilité de cet enseignement strict qui les avait coupé de leurs familles, répondaient vivement les uns envers les autres à la moindre parole déplaisante._

_Maître Hyo vivait cette situation avec sagesse : il était déjà passé par là, il avait été à leur place, et il savait comment apaiser les caractères les plus affirmés des jeunes Gardiens. Yoochun était déjà le plus sage, et il aidait leur mentor à calmer les esprits, ou de les ramener sur terre lorsqu’ils s’évadaient un peu trop longtemps, à l’image de Jaejoong qui, dès qu’il eut appris à développer ses ailes, passait le plus clair de son temps à survoler les montagnes que d’étudier dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être était-ce parce que Hyo fut Gardien de la Terre tout comme lui que Yoochun était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Junsu, de son côté, en-dehors des leçons, passait le plus clair de son temps dans leur bibliothèque, lisant les mémoires des précédents Gardiens de l’Eau, avide d’apprendre, tandis que Yunho et Changmin s’entraînaient au combat à l’extérieur. Le Gardien du Feu allait rarement tenir un livre de sa propre initiative, il fallait que Hyo lui tire les oreilles pour qu’il daigne s’intéresser aux récits de ceux qui étaient passés avant lui. Alors quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Junsu un beau matin, avant la leçon théorique, lorsqu’il vit Yunho affalé dans un fauteuil, les jambes posées sur l’accoudoir, concentré sur un volume épais des mémoires des Gardiens du Feu._

_— La fin du monde approche j’ai l’impression, commenta-t-il, rompant le silence._

_— Ne commence pas avec tes sarcasmes, répliqua Yunho sans détacher son regard du livre._

_— C’est juste que… le côté cérébral de notre condition ne fait pas partie de tes capacités._

_— Ne m’échauffe pas, avertit le Gardien du Feu sèchement._

_— Je croyais que tu n’avais besoin des conseils de personne au fait ?_

_— Moi au moins j’apprends à aller au-delà de mes limites sans suivre un bouquin. Dans un combat réel tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes._

_— Un combat contre toi ? se moqua Junsu en parcourant les rayons du bout des doigts. Il me suffit de te noyer, ce n’est pas bien compliqué._

_— En théorie, rit-il._

_Les joues du Gardien de l’Eau rougirent instantanément et il jeta un regard noir à con camarade. Il fallait toujours qu’il le rabaisse de cette façon… Il serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent et il se glissa discrètement derrière Yunho qui avait repris sa lecture. La langue coincée dans le coin de ses lèvres, Junsu faisait apparaître lentement entre ses mains une grosse boule d’eau qui tournoyait, en lévitation, la faisant grossir au maximum avant de la laisser tomber sur la tête de Yunho dans un rire de satisfaction. Le Gardien du Feu eut un hoquet de stupeur, se relevant d’un bond, la respiration haletante, trempé des pieds à la tête. Il tremblait furieusement et se retourna vivement vers Junsu qui était hilare, une véritable flamme menaçante dans les yeux._

_— Espèce de…_

_— Tu verrais ta tête ! riait Junsu._

_— Espèce de… balbutia Yunho qui semblait incapable de parler correctement._

_L’air environnant s’assécha soudainement et la température augmenta de la même manière. Junsu cessa de rire, comprenant que Yunho comptait bien répliquer._

_— Calme-toi c’est une bibliothèque, dit-il sérieusement en cachant des tremblements dans sa voix._

_Un véritable halo enflammé entourait son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas l’écouter._

_— Espèce de… répétait-il._

_Junsu reculait lentement vers la porte de sortie qui menait au jardin. Il n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la porte et de courir qu’un mur de flammes vint le percuter avec une telle violence que la porte et une partie du mur explosèrent sous le choc, envoyant Junsu quelques mètres en arrière dans un cri de douleur. Le vacarme alerta les trois autres Gardiens qui se précipitèrent sur les lieux, ne se doutant pas de ce qu’ils allaient trouvés. Ils découvrirent avec effroi Junsu, allongé dans l’herbe, hurlant de douleur, le corps gravement brûlé jusqu’à le défigurer. Yoochun fut le premier à s’agenouiller à ses côtés, ne sachant que faire, complètement paniqué. Changmin, lui, était totalement paralysé par la silhouette de Yunho qui ne semblait pas s’émouvoir de ce qu’il venait de faire, le corps rougi, émanant une chaleur à peine soutenable, comme si une fureur volcanique s’était emparée de lui. Jaejoong s’approchait de lui doucement, tentant de l’apaiser, mais en vain, jusqu’à ce que Maître Hyo apparaisse._

_— Oh par notre Mère Nature, Yunho, qu’as-tu fait ? s’écria-t-il, effaré, devant l’état de Junsu qui souffrait horriblement._

_— C’est lui ! tonna Yunho d’une voix plus grave qu’habituellement. Il m’a… il m’a…_

_Il ne put dire ce que Junsu lui avait fait, il cessa soudainement de respirer et sa chaleur disparu et il devint instantanément blanc. La pression relâchée, il tomba lourdement sur le sol, inerte, et Jaejoong se précipita sur lui et il vit un filet d’eau s’échapper de sa bouche._

_— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Yoochun en sanglotant. Que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi ?_

_— Calme-toi, répondit Hyo en cachant son inquiétude. Ils ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs l’un contre l’autre, maintenant il faut réparer les dégâts._

_— Mais Junsu…_

_Il semblait être sur le point de succomber à ses blessures dans la minute._

_— C’est dans ces moments-là qu’il vous faut apprendre à utiliser vos capacités à leurs limites, marmonna Hyo qui avait espéré que ce genre de chose n’arrive pas. Yoochun, quel est ton pouvoir ?_

_— La terre ? répondit le jeune Gardien sans s’arrêter de pleurer pour autant et n’osant pas dire qu’il trouvait ça incongru qu’on fasse une leçon alors que deux de ses amis étaient en train de mourir._

_— C'est-à-dire ?_

_— Yunho ne respire plus, coupa Jaejoong, impatient, luttant contre ses larmes tandis que Changmin était toujours autant tétanisé dans son coin._

_— Je maîtrise la terre, les plantes, les animaux, j’harmonise tout ce qui vit, mais aussi tous les minéraux._

_— Peux-tu guérir une fleur fanée ?_

_— Oui je peux, continua Yoochun en se souvenant de sa dernière leçon pratique où il avait rendu la vie à un bouquet mort._

_— Soigner les blessures sur un corps humain, c’est le même procédé. Cela te demandera beaucoup d’énergie, mais tu es capable de soigner complètement un corps aussi brûlé que celui de Junsu, assura Hyo. Alors concentre-toi, arrête de pleurer, et soigne-le._

_— Et… fit Jaejoong._

_Hyo le somma de se taire et il s’agenouilla près de Yunho pour lui palper le pouls. Il percevait la peau inhabituellement flasque du jeune homme du bout de ses doigts._

_— Yunho n’a pas fait ça parce qu’il l’a voulu, expliqua-t-il. C’est un réflexe défensif, car Junsu l’a noyé juste avant. Son feu était en train de s’éteindre sous l’eau de Junsu, alors il s’est intensifié pour répliquer automatiquement. On appelle ça la Fureur du Volcan, ce sont les derniers souffles de pouvoirs d’un Gardien du Feu. Je vais devoir réexpliquer à Junsu que son « eau » n’est pas la même que l’eau naturelle avec laquelle Yunho prend un bain, ou se désaltère, son eau est mortelle et peut le noyer de l’intérieur._

_— Il est mort ? demanda Jaejoong, effaré._

_— Il le sera si on ne fait rien maintenant, reprit Hyo de sa voix la plus douce. L’air a plus de pouvoir sur le feu que l’eau. L’absence d’air tue le feu, mais sa présence le fait aussi naître. Tu peux raviver la flamme avec un simple bouche-à-bouche._

_Jaejoong hocha la tête avant de se mettre à la tâche. Lentement, la peau de Junsu reprit ses couleurs, ses brûlures disparaissant peu à peu, la douleur s’atténuant également. Il tenait la main de Yoochun avec fermeté, le regardant mettre toute son énergie dans son pouvoir de guérison, ce qu’il n’avait jamais fait jusqu’ici même sur une égratignure. Des gouttes de transpiration coulaient abondamment sur ses tempes et son front, mais il n’abandonnait pas. De son côté, le Gardien de l’Air tentait sans relâche de ranimer Yunho, et au bout d’une minute qui lui avait paru extrêmement longue, ce-dernier bougea enfin, toussant et recrachant l’eau qu’il avait ingurgité. Et il n’en évacua pas une petite quantité. Hyo était en train de réconforter Changmin, l’assurant que le pire était passé et que Junsu et Yunho allaient beaucoup mieux et qu’ils n’en garderaient aucune séquelle. Le Maître attendit quelques minutes, le temps que les deux Gardiens se soient assis et aient repris pleinement conscience._

_— N’utilisez jamais vos pouvoirs les uns contre les autres, jamais d’une telle intensité. Maîtrise ton eau, Junsu, tu as cru lui faire une blague, tu as failli le tuer, dit-il enfin, sèchement._

_— Je ne savais pas, répondit Junsu alors que Yoochun, qui le tenait contre lui, lança un regard plein de reproches à Hyo._

_— Je ne vais pas vous ménager pour vos idioties, reprit le maître, les sourcils froncés. Vous avez bien failli vous tuer ! Et toi Yunho, tu vas devoir apprendre à maîtriser ta colère. On va intensifier tes leçons de méditation, en tant que leader du groupe, tu vas apprendre à gérer les caractères de tes camarades, vous allez cohabiter longtemps tous les cinq, et à un moment je ne serai plus là. Ce sera à toi de gérer tout ça. Je sais très bien que Junsu et toi êtes faits pour vous disputer, j’ai vécu ça avec vos prédécesseurs. Ca ne veut pas dire que vous ne vous appréciez pas._

_— Je comprends, fit Yunho en acquiesçant d’un mouvement de tête. Je suis désolé._

_— Junsu et toi êtes consignés jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Un jour vous apprendrez à utiliser vos pouvoirs jusqu’à leurs limites, Yoochun l’a expérimenté aujourd’hui et il paraît plus fatigué que Junsu. N’oubliez pas, vos pouvoirs ne vous donnent pas l’immortalité, ils vous donnent une vie plus longue oui, mais ils peuvent aussi vous tuer. Même vos propres pouvoirs si vous n’apprenez pas à les gérer._

 

**xXx**

 

            Les armes éparpillées devant lui, sur un parterre d’herbes mortes, Yunho se tenait debout, épuisé, les membres tremblants. La neige autour de lui avait complètement fondu dans un rayon de dix mètres : il avait passé des heures à enchaîner des mouvements avec chacune des armes, tentant de réveiller les éléments, puis de les maîtriser, ce qui n’était pas une tâche aisée. Haletant, il se pencha pour récupérer les sais, les faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. De minces filets d’eau lui entourèrent les mains, lui laissant une sensation pas très agréable sur la peau. Yunho tremblait de plus belle, essayant de maîtriser l’élément, se répétant sans cesse de ne pas avoir peur. Car oui, l’Eau ne lui laissait pas un bon souvenir. C’était différent d’un verre d’eau, nécessaire à ses besoins, ou un bac pour son bain, cela faisait partie des choses naturelles de la vie humaine. La pluie ? Il n’était pas spécialement heureux de la voir tomber, comme tout à chacun, mais il lui suffisait de mettre une capuche ou de s’abriter. Les lacs, les rivières, tout ceci était naturel, et il les évitait quand il le pouvait… mais la magie de l’élément, c’était une autre histoire dans son esprit. Rien n’était plus effrayant qu’un pouvoir aussi puissant et si antithétique au sien qu’il devait apprendre à contrôler en si peu de temps.

           

Les filets s’élargirent lentement, devenant plus difficiles à manier. Yunho enchaîna les parades avec les sais mais l’Eau avait du mal à suivre, déstabilisant le Gardien du Feu. Pourtant, il avait mis cinq minutes à maîtriser la Foudre et les katanas, le triple pour la Terre et ses lames larges, et un peu plus de vingt minutes pour l’Air et l’archerie… Cela faisait trois heures qu’il luttait pour arriver à se synchroniser avec l’Eau. Il devait absolument réussir cette épreuve, ce n’était que comme cela qu’il parviendrait à vaincre l’Ombre.

— J’ai besoin de ton aide Junsu, fit-il à voix haute. Comment pourrais-je affronter notre ennemi sans toi ?

 

Un jet violent apparut entre les sais, frappant de plein fouet le Gardien du Feu qui retomba quelques mètres plus loin, suffoquant, crachotant, pendant de longues minutes. Non, il ne se laisserait pas noyer de l’intérieur, il se relèverait et vaincrait sa peur, quoi qu’il lui en coûte.

 

**xXx**

 

_Meiya était une ville fluviale et prospère, reliée à la capitale par un grand fleuve qui permettait le transport de lourdes marchandises tout le long du royaume d’Aëla. Beaucoup de cités s’étaient donc naturellement construites de part et d’autre des rives qui leur apportaient de nombreuses richesses. Autrefois. La plupart de ces cités avaient fini en ruines, ayant été au cœur du combat qui avait opposé les Gardiens et l’Ombre._

_C’était dans une cité en feu, vidée de ses habitants qui avaient fui la terreur, que les cinq Gardiens avaient poursuivi leur plus grand ennemi pour la dernière fois, tous ensembles. Plus rapide que ses camarades, Jaejoong suivait l’Ombre avec acharnement alors que ce-dernier d’amusait à les faire courir. Une fois arrivés sur une grande place, le Mage Noir s’immobilisa enfin, regardant le Gardien de l’Air avec provocation. D’un geste vif, Jaejoong arma son arc, la pointe de sa flèche visant directement la tête de son adversaire._

_— Tu es bien naïf de croire qu’un simple trait soit capable de me tuer._

_— Tu es bien naïf de croire que la flèche d’un Gardien n’est qu’un « simple trait », reprit Jaejoong, sèchement._

_— Il n’empêche que tu es seul contre moi, ce n’est pas très malin._

_— Les autres vont arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois._

_— J’y compte bien, répondit l’Ombre avec un sourire cynique._

 

_Jaejoong ne se laissa nullement impressionner, et il était plus que jamais déterminé à décocher cette flèche._

_— Je savais que tu serais le premier à m’atteindre ; rapide et léger comme le vent. Tu as les pleins pouvoirs sur ce monde, car la moindre particule dépend de toi._

_— Je n’ai pas la même conception de mon élément que toi. Essaies-tu de me flatter avec ça ? répliqua le Gardien de l’Air._

_— Pense à ce que nous pourrions accomplir toi et moi._

_Il n’eut pas le temps d’aller plus loin dans ses paroles, car la flèche fut tirée et il l’évita avec justesse, mais celle-ci parvint à marquer sa joue d’une balafre ensanglantée._

_— Ne m’insulte pas ! s’écria Jaejoong._

_Le regard du Mage Noir s’assombrit et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée sombre._

_« Je suis l’Ombre de ce monde. Je me cache dans tous les recoins, je dévore la terre, j’étouffe le feu, j’empoisonne l’eau, j’absorbe la foudre. Et toi, Maître des Vents, tu seras à mes côtés. »_

 

            _Contenant avec difficulté un fort sentiment de panique, Jaejoong regardait furtivement autour de lui. Il n’était pas parti, il le savait, il allait réapparaître quelque part pour le surprendre. La terre trembla sous ses pieds et un panache de fumée l’emprisonna dans un bruit assourdissant. Son arc lui échappa des mains et il se mit à tousser. L’air était devenu irrespirable, et il sentait ses pouvoir s’affaiblir rapidement comme si on les lui aspirait : c’en était fait, il ne pouvait plus lutter. Ses dernières forces épuisées, il ne parvenait plus à tenir debout. Il allait s’effondrer sur le sol quand on le rattrapa : l’Ombre le tenait fermement contre lui et le regardait avec une tendresse dérangeante._

_— Pourquoi ? murmura Jaejoong._

_— Lâche-le, démon ! s’écria la voix de Junsu au loin._

_Jaejoong vit les Gardiens de l’Eau et de la Terre se précipiter à leur rencontre, glissant sur des plaques de glace. Yoochun fit une envolée et des lianes de toutes tailles apparurent entre les dalles de la route pavées, à la fois menaçantes, mais aussi ses alliées, l’attrapant par la taille pour accélérer son avancée. Elles étaient prêtes à fondre sur l’Ombre avec rage, et elles étaient suffisamment larges et puissantes pour l’éjecter à l’autre bout de la cité. Mais le sourire de l’ennemi ne disparut pas, au contraire il ne fit que s’accentuer._

_— Et c’est ainsi que commence la déchéance des Protecteurs d’Aëla, commenta-t-il._

_— Fuyez, chuchota vainement Jaejoong._

_Les cheveux de Junsu étaient blancs comme la neige. Le Gardien faisait une complète démonstration de sa maîtrise de son élément : la grande place était devenue son terrain de jeu. Il glissait sur ses plaques avec dextérité, on aurait même dit qu’il dansait, tout en lançant des piques glacées sur l’Ombre qui les évitait sans peine, même avec Jaejoong dans ses bras._

_— Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec des choses aussi pointues. Elles pourraient se retourner contre toi._

_— Tu ne me fais pas peur, répliqua Junsu._

_— Tu as tort._

_L’Ombre avait enfin décidé d’utiliser ses pouvoirs, au plus grand désespoir de Jaejoong qui était totalement impuissant. Il ne parvenait même plus à suivre les événements avec clarté. Un grondement assourdissant remua la terre : Yoochun flottait dans les airs avec son cimeterre empoigné des deux mains, la lame pointée en direction du Mage. Sans que personne ne s’y attendent, les lianes que commandaient le Gardien de la Terre devinrent noire, tout comme la glace de Junsu. Une explosion retentit et le sol s’ouvrit, percé d’immenses colonnes d’acier noires aux bouts acérés. De justesse, Yoochun évita un trait sur lequel il allait s’empaler et retomba chancelant sur le coup de la surprise. Junsu de son côté paraissait furieux et il se lança sur l’Ombre en sortant ses sais, mais la forêt de ronces de l’Ombre n’avait pas terminé de grandir, se refermant sur les deux Gardiens, comme un piège à loup à l’échelle de la cité. Il n’y avait presque plus d’espace à l’intérieur et Jaejoong dû voir avec effroi, au loin, ses deux amis disparaître dans les ténèbres dans un cri douloureux. Il tenta de lever la main en leur direction mais il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que pleurer._

_— Tu veux les voir ? demanda l’Ombre dans un ton doucereux._

_— Pitié…_

_Voulait-il les voir ? Implorait-il pour qu’ils soient sauvés ? Le Mage Noir s’en fichait et il se rapprocha du dôme de piques d’acier jusqu’à ce qu’ils aperçoivent les deux Gardiens transpercés de part en part, mais toujours vivants._

_— Chunnie… Junsu… murmurait Jaejoong le cœur brisé._

_— Les deux autres les suivront bientôt. Mais nous devons partir maintenant._

_Le Gardien de l’Air croisa le regard de celui de l’Eau juste avant de disparaître avec l’Ombre._

 

**xXx**

 

            Jaejoong ouvrit les yeux, soudainement éveillé d’un rêve qu’il oublia instantanément. Il se trouvait dans un grand lit, dans une pièce sombre aux murs de pierre. Il resta immobile un long moment en essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser que quelqu’un était auprès de lui.

— Toi… murmura-t-il.

— J’ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas aujourd’hui. C’est le grand jour, Maître des Vents.

— Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais même pas ton nom, dit froidement Jaejoong.

— Il n’a aucune importance. Je suis à présent le Maître d’Aëla, l’Ombre qui règne sur la terre, alors mon nom ne mérite pas qu’il soit évoqué.

 

Le regard dépourvu d’émotion de Jaejoong le fit sourire. Il se sentait rassuré, il ne risquerait plus de le voir se retourner contre sa volonté.

— Es-tu prêt à unir l’Ombre et l’Air devant tout le peuple d’Aëla ?

— Je ferai ce que tu me demanderas.

 

Le Mage se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser, et Jaejoong le laissa faire. A l’extérieur, Shian s’éveillait comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait depuis des siècles ; les habitants sortaient de chez eux avec le sourire, ils étaient sûrs que leur vie allait changer, qu’ils verraient enfin la lumière. Le nouveau venu leur avait été présenté comme le sauveur d’Aëla. Alors, depuis l’aube, ils s’affairaient à préparer les festivités sur la grande place, devant le château. Des ouvriers montèrent une estrade, et on dépoussiérait les vieilles décorations multicolores cachées dans les caves du palais. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce Mage sorti de nulle part, mais ils allaient le laisser se couronner roi afin qu’il tienne ses promesses.

 

De leur côté, Go Ara et Kangin étaient arrivés à la capitale, bien décidés à ne pas rester cachés chez eux en un moment aussi important. Drapés dans de longs manteaux bruns, ils gardaient constamment la main sur la poignée de leur épée ; car si l’atmosphère était festive, il n’en demeurait pas moins que les gardes engagés par l’Ombre – et qui patrouillaient en ville – avaient l’air bien féroces et prêts à réagir à la moindre tentative d’émeute. La journée se passa pourtant sans encombre : personne ne contestait l’arrivée d’un inconnu, dont on ne connaissait même pas le nom, au pouvoir. Le peuple d’Aëla avait si peu d’espérance dans son avenir qu’il se laissait passivement faire, avec pour seule garantie une promesse à laquelle ils croyaient dur comme fer. Kangin et Go Ara étaient effarés : l’Ombre faisait passer les Gardiens pour les responsables de la chute du Royaume. Ces gens ne connaissaient pas Yunho, ou les autres Gardiens décédés, et jusqu’à peu, plus personne ne se souvenait de leur existence, et pourtant, en ce jour crucial, ils n’hésitaient pas à discuter haut et fort sur ces coupables faciles, quitte à les traiter de tous les noms. Une fois de l’autel installé et décoré, la foule se pressa autour avec engouement, attendant que la cérémonie commence. Ara et Kangin se mêlèrent aux badauds, se faisant passer sans aucun mal pour des citoyens lambda.

 

            Enfin les tambours commencèrent à résonner dans la Grande Place, et le Mage Noir fit lentement son entrée sur l’estrade les bras écartés en direction de la foule, tel un héros qui méritait d’être acclamé. Ara fut la première à apercevoir Jaejoong derrière lui, l’air effacé. Elle donna un coup de coude à Kangin qui soupira.

— Pourvu que Yunho arrive à temps, dit-il.

 

La foule se tut soudainement car l’Ombre demandait à prendre la parole.

— Mes amis ! Il est temps de rendre un équilibre à Aëla, un équilibre nouveau qui marquera une nouvelle ère. Les croyances anciennes sont dépassées, oubliées, il faut nous tourner vers notre avenir ; et ce que je vous offre va au-delà de vos espérances.

 

Il fut aussitôt applaudi, certaines personnes pleuraient sous le coup de l’émotion.

— C’est bien joli tout ça, murmura Kangin. Mais il ne dit pas ce qu’il propose.

— L’art de manipuler la foule, répondit Ara.

— Je vous offre, reprit l’Ombre, la fusion du ciel et de la terre.

 

Il releva le visage de Jaejoong du bout des doigts, sur le point de l’embrasser, quand une explosion retentit à quelques pas d’eux. Une boule de feu s’était écrasée contre l’autel, la réduisant en cendres. Des cris se firent entendre, et on leva les yeux au ciel. Un homme aux ailes de feu dominait l’assistance. Yunho avait revêtu son costume de Gardien, rouge et blanc, un fin manteau voletant au vent, lourdement équipé des armes légendaires des Protecteurs d’Aëla. Il se posa en douceur, le regard sévère posé sur l’Ombre qui ne bougea pas.

— C’est fini, dit-il enfin. Je vais me débarrasser de toi, de tes mensonges, de tes sortilèges et de la désolation éternelle que tu as imposée à cette terre. Woobin, l’Ombre parmi les Mages, je te condamne à l’inexistence.

— Tu es ridicule, rit le Mage Noir. Ton arrivée n’est qu’un spectacle.

— Je sais qui tu es, pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu n’étais pas différent de nous à une époque, reprit Yunho en restant calme. Mais tu n’as pas été choisi, et tu n’as toujours pas compris pourquoi. Je te trouve pathétique et tu ne me fais plus peur à présent.

 

Il se tourna vers la foule qui restait pantoise. Quelques gardes avaient sortis leurs épées mais Go Ara et Kangin se mirent entre eux et le Gardien.

— Que vous a-t-il dit pour que vous le laissiez s’emparer de votre ville aussi facilement, peuple d’Aëla ? Que vous a-t-il promis ? Je vais vous le dire, l’hiver que vous connaissez n’en sera que renforcé. Car l’Ombre ne promet qu’une chose : la destruction. Nous, Gardiens, nous sommes les protecteurs de cette terre, et cet homme nous a tués. Tu ne pouvais pas être Gardien pour cette raison, Woo Bin, continua Yunho en se rapprochant de lui.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, siffla l’Ombre.

— Un Gardien promet de protéger le peuple et les éléments, ils garantissent la paix et l’équilibre en Aëla, et tu n’étais pas prêt à offrir cela. Si cela te tenait tant à cœur après la cérémonie du choix, tu aurais pu t’engager en politique pour aider le peuple, mais tout ce que tu voulais c’était le pouvoir. Tu t’es laissé aveugler par ça, et par la jalousie. Puisque tu n’as pas eu ce que tu voulais, tu as décidé de tout détruire. Voilà ce que tu es, et voilà pourquoi je dois mettre un terme à ta folie. Rends-moi le Gardien de l’Air, ta magie n’aura plus d’emprise sur son esprit, crois-moi.

 

On pouvait sentir une véritable aura de haine émanant de l’Ombre. L’atmosphère tremblait autour d’eux et un silence imposant suivit le discours du Gardien. Jaejoong, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas, mais la colère du Mage semblait s’emparer de lui et il était prêt à fondre sur Yunho avec toute la puissance de ses vents pour le faire taire. Celui-ci l’avait bien compris.

— Cet homme ne connait pas l’amour, ni la compassion. Ce qu’il ressent pour toi, ce n’est qu’une façade. Ce n’est ni plus ni moins que de la possession, l’envie d’avoir le pouvoir et de prendre tout ce qui est aux autres. Mais le véritable amour est différent Jaejoong, tu le sais. Te connait-il vraiment ? Sait-il que la première chose que tu fais le matin en te levant c’est passer de longues minutes devant la fenêtre à admirer le paysage ? Ce jardin que tu aimais tant, il l’a détruit. Sait-il que, même si tu n’y es pas obligé, tu aimes préparer le petit-déjeuner de Changmin parce que depuis notre tout premier jour comme Gardiens, il a été notre bébé à tous ? Connait-il seulement quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? La douceur de ton sourire ? Les mots qui peuvent décrire la lueur de tes yeux ? Que peu de choses peuvent te mettre en colère mais que tu donnerais ta vie pour défendre les plus démunis ?

— Qui es-tu ? demanda vivement Jaejoong dont la voix tremblait.

— Les lys des montagnes, ce sont tes fleurs préférées, répondit Yunho. Du même genre que celles que je t’ai offertes lors de cette fameuse nuit où nous nous sommes échangés nos vœux.

— Tue-le, coupa l’Ombre à l’adresse du Gardien de l’Air.

 

Jaejoong fit un petit saut, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol avant de se précipiter sur Yunho comme un oiseau de proie. Son adversaire avait anticipé ses mouvements et le bloqua aussitôt arrivé à sa hauteur. Les gardes attaquèrent eux aussi mais Go Ara et Kangin dégainèrent leurs épées pour leur faire face. Yunho sortit un des sais de sa ceinture, le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il donna un coup de genou dans le ventre du Gardien de l’Air. Il n’avait pas de mal à le dominer sans lui faire d’importantes blessures, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit acculé à un mur. Il leva le poing qui tenait le sai, tel un poignard, prêt à le planter, et Jaejoong s’attendait à le recevoir dans la figure. Mais Yunho préféra l’enfoncer dans le fronton de pierre.

— Souviens-toi, il n’a pas pu effacer complètement tes souvenirs. Souviens-toi de l’eau, dit-il tandis que des filets d’eau s’échappaient de la lame. Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin… celui qui veut te faire croire à un amour feint les a tués, et eux, tu les aimais réellement.

 

Jaejoong était paralysé, les yeux écarquillés, regardant le sai qui dégageait une lumière bleutée et qui semblait chanter comme un ruisselet. Un véritable état de panique s’empara du Gardien de l’Air et Yunho le laissa seul avec son esprit à remettre en ordre. Il fondit d’un bond vers l’Ombre, créant une vague de chaleur autour de lui. Son adversaire était prêt à le contrer et le duel pouvait commencer.

— J’ai renforcé mon sort, tu ne peux…

— Tais-toi, coupa Yunho, tu es tellement pathétique… tu t’affaiblis et tu ne vois pas que tu n’as plus aucune emprise sur Jaejoong. Et tu n’as plus aucune emprise sur moi.

 

Il dégaina un des katanas à sa taille et fit rugir l’éclair, le mêlant au feu, attaquant férocement le Mage Noir. Il prit ensuite un cimeterre dans son dos et un seul coup au sol remua la terre dans un tremblement qui fit vaciller toute la foule. L’Ombre parut surpris de le voir réussir à manier trois éléments, et Yunho comprit qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à une telle éventualité. Son air suffisant avait disparu, comme cette impression que rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Cependant, plus que jamais, il était déterminé à tuer le Gardien du Feu, de manière rapide et efficace, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire et montrait une force qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonnée. Les minutes du combats semblaient longues, pendant un instant Yunho paraissait avoir le dessus, tandis que Jaejoong, adossé à son mur, regardant le sai sans ciller, en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

— As-tu peur de manier l’Eau ? demanda l’Ombre qui avait enfin trouvé une faille.

— Tu penses que je suis venu avant la fin de mon entraînement ? répliqua Yunho avec un léger sourire. Peut-être…

 

Il planta les deux sabres sur le sol, créant une vague de terre s’échappant du sol sec et poussiéreux qui se chargea d’électricité, roulant telle une déferlante sur l’Ombre qui l’évita de justesse. Yunho tenait le deuxième sai, et il n’attendit pas que son adversaire ait retrouvé son équilibre pour lui envoyer un puissant jet d’eau dans la poitrine.

— Tous mes frères sont avec moi, et toi, tu vas mourir et libérer Aëla de l’hiver auquel tu l’as condamné.

 

Le Mage Noir grogna et il envoya à son tour un rayon noir, mortel, qui réduisit en cendre les restes de l’autel qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Yunho le vit arriver et ne sut que faire : s’il l’évitait, la foule derrière lui allait le prendre de plein fouet et nul ne pouvait survivre à cela. Il lâcha le sai et mit ses mains devant lui, créant un mur de feu qui vint bloquer le rayon qui ne s’affaiblissait pas. L’Ombre en jeta un deuxième, puis un troisième, mais le mur tenait bon. Cependant, Yunho s’épuisait très vite et il était obligé de tenir la position, les jambes écartées, légèrement pliées, et la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules. Tout son corps encaissait les assauts de la magie de l’Ombre et il n’avait aucun moyen de répliquer.

— Finalement, si tu m’as surpris au début, tu restes impuissant face aux pouvoirs des ténèbres, se moqua son adversaire.

 

Ce fut à cet instant que Jaejoong reprit ses esprits, se tournant, effaré, vers son ami acculé. Derrière, Ara et Kangin comprirent qu’ils devaient évacuer la foule loin de la portée du rayon : c’était le seul moyen pour que Yunho puisse se sauver de la situation. Un cri strident retentit, et tous se tournèrent vers le Gardien de l’Air qui laissait échapper sa colère. D’immenses ailes étaient apparues dans son dos, et, comme par miracle, l’arc d’argent était arrivé dans le creux de sa main. Ses yeux noirs étaient cette fois posés sur l’Ombre qui comprit qu’il avait perdu un allié, et il banda son arc, pointant sa flèche en sa direction.

— Lâche prise ou cette fois tu vas la prendre entre les deux yeux ! s’écria Jaejoong.

— Vous n’êtes que des fous, siffla le Mage.

 

Le Gardien de l’Air n’hésita plus et décocha sa flèche, vive, qui se dirigeait assurément vers l’ennemi qui dut se détacher de Yunho pour l’éviter. A bout de force, Yunho fut malgré lui contraint aussi de relâcher la tension et son mur s’évapora. Jaejoong créa un tourbillon qui emporta le reste de feu et d’ombre vers le ciel, loin d’éventuelles victimes.

— Ne criez pas victoire, aboya l’Ombre. Même à deux vous ne pourrez rien contre moi.

 

Un glatissement soudain rompit le silence et résonna en écho dans tout Aëla. L’aigle majestueux qui avait poussé ce cri se posa sur un mur de la citadelle, regardant les trois combattants avec fierté. Un oiseau de proie plus petit fonça également sur la grande place et se posa sur le dernier piquet qui restait de l’autel. Ce faucon émit aussi un cri perçant tandis que Yunho, l’Ombre et Jaejoong le regardaient, immobiles sous le coup de la surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi des animaux se mêlaient au combat. Enfin, un troisième oiseau, tout blanc, très différent des deux premiers, un grand cygne au long cou, atterrit à son tour sur la terre ferme. Il tenait entre son bec trois pierres de couleurs différentes : un saphir, une émeraude et une topaze dorée. Les deux dernières s’échappèrent et flottèrent en direction des deux autres oiseaux : l’émeraude alla à l’aigle et la topaze au faucon. Les yeux de Yunho s’écarquillèrent, comme s’il commençait à comprendre. Autre que les armes, les Gardiens avaient d’autres symboles. Le rubis, le phénix pour le feu ; le diamant, la colombe pour l’air… et pour les trois autres, ils les avaient face à eux. Une aura blanche entoura chacun des oiseaux qui avalèrent leur pierre, et la lumière fut si éblouissante qu’ils disparurent du champ de vision de l’assistance. Lorsque chacun retrouva une vue claire, des hommes avaient pris la place des oiseaux. Dans leurs plus scintillants costumes de Gardiens, Yoochun, Changmin et Junsu regardaient le centre de la grande place. Leurs armes se mirent à léviter et à se diriger à grande vitesse vers leurs propriétaires qui semblaient si puissants en cet instant.

— Et à cinq alors, dit Junsu en faisant tourner ses sais entre ses doigts. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t’en sortir ?

 

Yoochun descendit du mur, retombant en toute légèreté aux côtés de Jaejoong, posant sa main sur son épaule. Les Gardiens de l’Air et du Feu restèrent muets sous l’émotion, alors que la colère de l’Ombre grandit, se retrouvant complètement encerclé. Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps avant de jeter une nouvelle onde sombre et tranchante vers Yunho qui ne fit aucun mouvement. Changmin fut le plus rapide et il bloqua sans difficulté l’attaque meurtrière, aspirée par la lame de ses sabres.

— Ne baisse pas ta garde, mon frère ! s’exclama-t-il.

— Le timing est parfait n’est-ce pas ? intervint Junsu en tapant légèrement sur l’épaule de Yunho.

 

Mais ils n’avaient pas le temps de bavarder, car il fallait en finir avec cet ennemi une bonne fois pour toutes, et enfin, les cinq éléments étaient véritablement réunis. Yoochun, Junsu et Changmin n’avaient jamais eu l’air aussi en forme qu’à cet instant. La terre trembla, obéissant à son Gardien : il était impossible pour l’Ombre de trouver un véritable équilibre à présent et il était acculé de toutes part par le Foudre, l’Eau ou l’Air. La colère de Jaejoong rendait son vent tranchant et précis. La foudre se mêlait à ses bourrasques et plusieurs fois l’ennemi fut touché.

— Tu vas connaître la douleur maintenant, gronda Yoochun qui jouait avec ses lianes.

 

Il avait créé un diamètre de protection autour d’eux pour que la foule présente ne reçoive pas un coup au hasard. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas voir grand-chose du combat : les coups étaient rapides et on assistait à une véritable explosion des éléments. On entendait les crépitements de la foudre, les grondements de la terre, les rugissements des torrents, les sifflements de la tempête, puis, enfin, embrassant tout ceci, la chaleur étouffante des flammes rouges et ronflantes. Au milieu, le Mage Noir n’avait aucun répit, mais il n’était pas aisé de le toucher. Séparés, les éléments n’avaient aucun effet contre lui, c’était ce que Yunho avait compris.

— Tu en étais où dans ta petite expérience avec Changmin ? demanda-t-il à Junsu.

 

Le Gardien de l’Eau sourit et jeta un coup d’œil à son cadet qui hocha la tête. L’alliance de l’Eau et de la Foudre était redoutable.

— Il va falloir nous donner du temps ! s’écria Junsu tandis que l’Ombre était aux prises entre la Terre et l’Air.

— Jaejoong ! fit Yunho. On a besoin de ton vortex !

 

Les quatre Gardiens reculèrent légèrement tandis que les vents autour d’eux s’accentuèrent pour converger en un seul et même point : sur l’Ombre. Mais celui-ci n’était pas décidé à se laisser piéger, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit surpris par le sol inégal sous ses pieds qui l’empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait. Yoochun ne lui laissait aucun appui et il fut soudainement pris dans la tornade.

 

Pendant que leur ennemi se retrouvait piégé dans ses mouvements, Junsu avait entamé une danse de l’eau, construisant un cercle inépuisable d’eau et de glace, haut de deux mètres, avec un léger miroir aquatique en son centre. Changmin chargea ensuite ce cercle d’électricité, dosant la quantité nécessaire à son équilibre, et ce qui se forma sous leurs yeux ressemblait à un portail circulaire, grésillant sous les décharges électriques. Junsu se tourna vivement vers Yunho en faisant un signe de la tête, et le Gardien du Feu rassembla ses dernières forces au moment où l’Ombre parvint à se défaire de ce qui l’immobilisait, étouffant le vent dans un nuage noir. Le tremblement de terre continuel de Yoochun se calma légèrement, et entre les failles de la terre qu’il avait créées sur le sol s’échappa un liquide rouge étincelant et visqueux, faisant fumer tout ce qu’il touchait. Yunho était en lévitation, face à l’Ombre, les yeux orangés, lumineux, enflammés, et les bras écartés, paume vers le sol, manipulant la lave en fusion.

— Retourne dans les abysses où tu es né, dit-il d’une voix plus grave qu’à son habitude.

 

Les jets de lave encerclèrent le Mage Noir, le narguant quelques secondes avant de se rejoindre devant Yunho qui arma ce mélange de lave et de feu sous le contrôle de ses doigts.

— Que fait un corps lorsqu’il rencontre l’Eau, le Feu et la Foudre ? demanda-t-il. Si tu ne le sais pas, tu le sauras dans exactement deux secondes.

 

L’Ombre tourna furtivement la tête, voyant enfin ce que Junsu et Changmin mijotaient derrière lui. Yunho prit son élan et jeta cette boule presque aussi grande qu’un homme sur son ennemi qui la reçut de plein fouet. On entendit un hurlement strident et dans sa course, l’Ombre percuta le miroir d’eau électrique, passant au travers dans un dernier cri avant de retomber en poussière sur la terre craquelée.

 

Enfin, le silence régna sur la grande place. La lave se durcit rapidement, comblant les fissures causées par le tremblement de terre de Yoochun, et un rayon de lumière s’éleva vers les nuages, comme s’il les aspirait. On regarda en l’air, assistant avec émotion à la réapparition d’un ciel bleu azur. De mémoire d’homme, on n’en avait entendu parler que dans les contes, mais dans l’esprit de Yunho, cela sonnait comme une délivrance. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué, car il comprit que les maléfices de l’Ombres s’étaient éteints avec lui. La chaleur allait revenir, la terre redeviendrait fertile, le retour des choses allait être long, même avec l’aide des Gardiens, mais les gens n’aillaient plus mourir de faim et de froid. Les cinq Gardiens se retrouvaient là, réunis, sous les yeux des habitants de Shian, médusés. Ils avaient les yeux levés vers le ciel éclairé, le visage caressé par un vent nouveau, tiède et doux. C’était fini, enfin. Toutes ces années d’errance et de deuil étaient loin à présent. Dans un soupir, le Gardien du Feu tomba à genoux, épuisé par ces derniers jours intenses. Jaejoong fut le premier à se précipiter sur lui, le tenant dans ses bras avec tendresse. Yunho le regarda, les yeux brillants, et son sourire s’élargit. Il semblait profondément heureux. Tous ses amis étaient autour de lui, l’air à la fois inquiet mais aussi ému de pouvoir tous se revoir, enfin.

— C’est fini mon frère, sourit Changmin en lui prenant la main. Tu as beaucoup souffert tout seul, tu peux te reposer maintenant, nous sommes là.

— Les beaux jours vont revenir, ajouta Yoochun. L’équilibre des éléments est de nouveau solide, et compte sur nous pour participer à la reconstruction d’Aëla.

— Toi tu seras exceptionnellement exempt de tout travail, tu l’as bien mérité, dit Junsu qui passait tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux détachés de Yunho.

— Nous sommes de nouveau réunis mon amour, murmura Jaejoong. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à surmonter ces siècles tout seul.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas tout de suite, les regardant alternativement avec chaleur. Mais il était fatigué. Extrêmement fatigué. Maîtriser les cinq éléments en même temps n’avait pas été de tout repos et demandait beaucoup d’énergie. Il leva la main vers le visage de Jaejoong, le caressant du bout des doigts. Le contact était froid et cela effaça le doux sourire du Gardien de l’Air, sentant son ami trop fébrile.

— Je ne t’en veux pas, chuchota-t-il. Jamais. Tout va bien, tout ira bien maintenant.

— Tu restes avec moi ? demanda Jaejoong d’une petite voix.

— Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il.

 

La fatigue était trop forte et il ferma les yeux tout en gardant un sourire au coin des lèvres. Yoochun fut le plus rapide à comprendre que ce n’était pas qu’une simple perte de connaissance, attrapant la main de Yunho par-dessus celle de Changmin. Le Gardien du Feu était en train de s’éteindre. Le ranimer par une bouffée d’air était vain, les pouvoirs régénérant de la terre impuissants… Les quatre Gardiens ne purent que voir des flammes bleues venir lécher le corps de Yunho, des flammes froides pour eux mais qui consumèrent leur camarade sous leurs yeux effarés. Jaejoong éclata en sanglots, des cris déchirants qui résonnèrent dans la grande place. Go Ara se blottit contre Kangin, comprenant que Yunho venait de mourir. Il avait disparu, ne laissant qu’une petite pierre rouge sur les genoux de Jaejoong qui était inconsolable dans les bras de Yoochun qui le serrait si fort et qui n’arrivait pas pourtant à étouffer ses pleurs. Lui-même était en larmes, comme Changmin dans les bras de Junsu. Ils n’avaient même pas eu le temps de profiter de leurs retrouvailles que Yunho avait consumé toute l’énergie dont il disposait.

 

Tout était à reconstruire à présent à Aëla, sous un soleil radieux qui réchauffait la terre, imprégnée de neige fondue. Les glaciers s’amincirent légèrement, redonnant leurs forces aux cours d’eau et aux rivières, et il fallait à présent réorganiser ce monde, avec l’aide des Gardiens. Les terres pouvaient être de nouveau cultivées, et Yoochun aida à accélérer le processus pour démarrer un nouveau départ. Un gouvernement stable devait être formé, et, si on ne pouvait plus se reposer sur la monarchie faute de famille royale, Aëla deviendrait une démocratie. En attendant, les Gardiens retournèrent à leur temple. Le jardin était en train de renaître, mais les ruines de leur maison rajoutèrent à leur chagrin. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pourtant pour faire réapparaître le temple dans toute sa splendeur, mais l’humeur n’était pas à la fête malgré les beaux jours et leurs victoires. Muré dans son silence depuis la perte de Yunho, Jaejoong préféra se rendre à l’autel des éléments, tenant le rubis du feu fermement dans son poing replié sur sa poitrine. Les autres estimèrent qu’il fallait le laisser seul, mais leurs pensées allaient également vers le Gardien du Feu. Jaejoong logea la pierre à son emplacement et il ne put retenir un nouveau sanglot.

 

Tandis qu’Aëla reprenait vie sous le regard de ses protecteurs qui veillaient à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux, ceux-ci priaient souvent devant la statue en hommage à Yunho. Jaejoong surtout, qui n’avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans le jardin, à genoux, et ce pendant deux lunes. Yoochun lui apportait à manger mais il n’y faisait rien, ni même les baisers de Changmin qui s’inquiétait de le voir ainsi, ou les supplications de Junsu. Ils avaient perdu un frère, Jaejoong lui, avait perdu l’amour tout en sachant qu’il avait vécu non loin de lui en ennemi durant ces dernières semaines. N’était-il pas impardonnable ? Peu lui importait combien de fois Yoochun, Junsu ou Changmin pouvaient lui dire que ce n’était pas de sa faute, tout ce qu’il voyait c’était qu’il s’était réveillé dans ce monde à la merci de leur ennemi, acceptant son maléfice comme il avait accepté son hiver éternel. Au bout du troisième zénith de soleil, Jaejoong entendit un grondement qui vint du ciel, comme si un morceau de l’astre du jour s’était détaché, et un cri d’oiseau de proie résonna dans la montagne. Le rubis avait disparu de son socle et Jaejoong regarda l’oiseau de feu qui s’était posé dans le jardin : un animal aussi grand qu’un cheval, aux ailes flamboyantes et aux yeux couleur de la lave, fixant le Gardien de l’Air. Les trois autres Gardiens apparurent, accourant suite à ce bruit étrange.

— Le phénix ! s’écria Changmin.

— Qui renait de ses cendres, sourit Junsu.

 

Eux, cela leur avait pris des siècles pour revenir, mais ils avaient oublié les capacités particulières de l’oiseau légendaire.

— Reprends ta forme humaine au lieu de te pavaner ! s’exclama le Gardien de l’Eau. Tu ne vois pas que tu le fais pleurer ?

 

Et le phénix laissa place à Yunho, flambant neuf, les bras écartés et un sourire illuminant son visage. Jaejoong se leva aussitôt et se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

— Toi ! Oh, toi !

— Je n’ai pas pu revenir plus tôt, il me fallait du temps pour reprendre toutes mes forces, expliqua Yunho en le faisant tournoyer.

 

Jaejoong l’embrassa fougueusement, si bien que Yunho, surpris, tomba à la renverse dans les fleurs sauvages. Les autres les rejoignirent, et cette fois, ils purent profiter de leurs retrouvailles.


End file.
